


Lap Magnet (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but no mpreg), Accidental Bonding, BAMF Stiles, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bond, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Self-Lubrication, Somnophilia, Spanish Translation, Traducción, and trolling everyone, characters who are unaware of their actions, five times fic, ish, sort ofPost Season 2, the sheriff is a canny dude
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Donde un arreglo floral poco aconsejable conduce a una nueva definición de inconsciencia, accidentales vínculos y mucho más sexo y metáforas de las que realmente necesita un fic.oCinco veces en las que Derek y Stiles no notaron lo cerca que estaban (literalmente) y luego un montón de veces que lo hicieron...





	Lap Magnet (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lap Magnet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783486) by [Prairie_Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prairie_Grass/pseuds/Prairie_Grass). 



> Muchas gracias a Prairie_Grass por dejarme traducir su magnifica historia!!!
> 
> Como siempre los creditos son todos para los autores originales.
> 
> A disfrutar!!!

La primera vez que sucedió, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

Stiles había ido a la casa de Derek para darle un obsequio para el loft, definitivamente no para examinar el lugar y confirmar si Derek finalmente había comenzado a vivir como una persona normal en lugar de una especie de troglodita, incluso tenía un obsequio y una tarjeta que decía '¡Felicidades por tener muebles!' Desafortunadamente, mirando el enorme agujero en una pared, y viendo la parte de la ciudad en la que estaba el loft, Stiles sospechó que no había nadie a quien Derek pagará el alquiler, por lo que todavía estaba fallando en la parte de ser un miembro activo de la sociedad, pero la cama de Derek tenía cojines, así que definitivamente estaba ascendiendo en el mundo.

Encontró a Derek con una caja de enrutador wifi abierta, tecnología esparcida a su alrededor y una expresión completamente perdida.

Stiles se había reído durante varios minutos enteros antes de ofrecerle su ayuda.

—Peter e Isaac dijeron que teníamos que conseguir internet—, dijo Derek a la defensiva. —Nunca lo he necesitado—. Le tendió el manual de instrucciones como si estuviera empapado en acónito.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y arrojó el manual a un lado. —Sí, lo has hecho, solo te dejas entrar por la ventana de mi habitación y me miras fijamente hasta que lo hago por ti. Eso no es lo mismo que 'no necesitar' internet. Además, a pesar de todos tus intentos de ser un yeti, eres al menos medio humano, y nadie debería tener que vivir sin internet; el mero concepto lastima mi alma.

Derek se movió por el lugar sin descanso mientras Stiles lo enganchaba todo, mirando por encima del hombro de Stiles más de una vez, pero aparentemente lograba contenerse y no preguntaba: —¿Ya llegamos?— Lo que Stiles apreciaba, incluso si hubiera entendido el valor de la comedia.

Fue un poco raro. Stiles en realidad no había tenido tantas oportunidades de pasar el rato con Derek que no involucrará experiencias que pusieran en peligro su vida, o Scott gritando. O ambos.

Derek hizo un ruido extraño detrás de él, y Stiles se giró.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un jarrón—, dijo Stiles alrededor del cable de red sostenido entre sus dientes.

—Puedo ver eso. ¿Por qué está en mi casa?

Stiles escupió el cable. —Mi mamá siempre decía que una casa no era un hogar sin flores, así que pensé que sería un buen regalo de bienvenida.

Derek le dio a Stiles una mirada en blanco. —Soy un hombre lobo, Stiles—, dijo, como si eso significará algo en absoluto, y lo excluyerá de cosas como la alegría o la felicidad.

Stiles asintió y enchufó el cable, sentándose con satisfacción mientras las luces apropiadas centelleaban en él. Se levantó y fue hacia donde Derek estaba mirando el ofensivo jarrón. Lo recogió y fue a la cocina, dejándolo en medio del mostrador.

—Lo sé. Y también sé que no serías capaz de manejar el olor de las flores normales, razón por la cual fui a la reserva y recogí algunas hierbas y helechos, y algunas flores no apestosas. Aquí, Deaton dice que promueve la calma, y cuando se combina con la corteza de abedul, fomenta la paz y la seguridad. Sacudió las plantas para que se parecieran menos a un montón de plantas al azar metidas en un jarrón Pottery-Barn que él consiguió por diez dólares.

(De acuerdo, entonces, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para que se vieran así, pero esperaba que su madre apreciara que al menos hubiera tratado de cortar los tallos en una forma vagamente atractiva.)

—Escogiste plantas de la Reserva—. La voz de Derek sacó a Stiles sus pensamientos.

—¿Hmm? Oh, sí, de alrededor de tu vieja casa y esas cosas. Pensé que podría atraer a tu criatura del bosque interior o lo que fuera. —Se encogió de hombros.

Derek se acercó para pararse junto a Stiles, el calor de su cuerpo calentando la piel de Stiles. Miró a las plantas por un largo momento hasta que Stiles comenzó a preguntarse si el tipo estaba pensando en prenderles fuego, entonces hizo una mueca ante sus propios pensamientos. De repente, Derek se inclinó, su cara cerca de las plantas, y respiró profundamente. Sus ojos se cerraron.

Stiles se sintió un poco extraño.

Cuando Derek se enderezó, tenía una mirada vidriosa en los ojos, se tambaleó y Stiles le tendió una mano para mantenerlo firme.

—Whoa cuidado, Derek. No sabía que las plantas del bosque eran como marihuana para un Alfa. Si lo hubiera hecho, solo te habría traído un tetera.

Derek parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos se despejaron. —No, está bien, hay muchos olores que no obtienes en la ciudad—. Miró a Stiles, su expresión volvió a su ceño fruncido habitual. —Gracias—, dijo.

Stiles enarcó las cejas. —Wow amigo, no sé si quedar impresionado, incluso recibí un agradecimiento, o me preocupaba si ese era el tono que siempre usas para ser amable con las personas. No es de extrañar que todos siempre intenten matarte.

Derek frunció el ceño.

Stiles frotó el pulgar distraídamente en el lugar donde descansaba contra la piel cálida del brazo de Derek. —De todos modos, tu internet debería estar funcionando ahora, para que puedas mirar porno, o Homeward Bound o lo que sea que hagan los pequeños hombres lobo para llenar su tiempo hoy en día..

Derek exhaló un suspiro, el aire cálido pasó sobre la piel de la garganta de Stiles. —¿Por qué necesitaría Internet para eso de todos modos? El videoclub está a solo tres manzanas de distancia.

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto. —¿Disculpa que? ¿Sigues yendo al videoclub?

Derek se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué más haría?

Stiles se habría puesto cabeza abajo, pero su opción más cercana habría sido el hombro de Derek, por lo que solo gimió y fue a buscar el portátil de Derek. —De acuerdo, tú, pídeme una maldita pizza y luego siéntate, te presentaré cosas llamadas 'torrents' y te mostraré cómo no obtener virus inducidos por la pornografía porque tengo la mala sensación de que todo esto podría pasar si te permitierá navegar por la red sin algún entrenamiento básico. —En el camino notó la capa de corteza y musgo en sus manos, y él, distraídamente, se los limpió en el culo de sus pantalones a medida que avanzaba.

Entonces, naturalmente, tuvieron que comenzar a ver todo el reinicio de Marvel. Y si terminaron sentados cerca del sofá, no había nada realmente extraño en eso. Y si tal vez al final de El Incredible Hulk el brazo de Derek se había colado alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, bueno, Stiles había estado acaparando las palomitas de maíz y era la única forma en que podía llegar al cuenco, así que eso era comprensible.Y si al comienzo de Thor Stiles tenía un muslo tirado sobre las piernas de Derek, bueno, Stiles a menudo se movía mucho y era más cómodo así. Y si a la mitad del Capitán América Derek había querido estirar las piernas, y Stiles estaba demasiado tranquilo con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Derek como para moverse al otro extremo del sofá, así que terminaron estirados a lo largo del sofá con Stiles descansando entre las piernas de Derek, su rostro en el pecho de Derek... era tarde, estaban prácticamente borrachos de súper villanos y cansancio, por lo que no podían culparlos por no darse cuenta.

Y si Stiles se había quedado dormido durante Los Vengadores, era solo porque ya la había visto 13 veces, y no por lo cálido y seguro que se sentía, respirando el olor de la piel de Derek y sintiendo su brazo ceñido firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Ciertamente no podría haber sido culpado por no darse cuenta.

Y definitivamente no fue su culpa.

(Fue totalmente su culpa)

~ - ~

La segunda vez debería haber sido deslumbrantemente evidente simplemente porque estaba drásticamente fuera de lugar.

Derek acababa de dejar a Isaac en la clínica veterinaria donde todavía insistía en ayudar, a pesar de que no le pagaban nada, salvo palabras crípticas de un usuario de magia ocasional. Derek aún estaba tratando de descubrir si lo estaba haciendo por a) los gatitos, b) tratando de meterse en los buenos libros de Scott, o c) tratando de meterse en los pantalones de Scott. Sospechaba que podría ser una combinación de los tres.

Era tarde y los cielos se habían abierto de verdad, habiendo fuertes lluvias. Era solo una oportunidad de que viera un conjunto de hombros familiares, aunque desaliñados, entre ellos. Se detuvo junto a la figura y bajó su ventanilla.

—Estás creando una nueva definición de patético en este momento, Stiles.

Stiles se inclinó, parpadeando las gotas de lluvia sobre sus pestañas. —Realmente aprecio que hayas parado para decirme eso, gilipollas.

Derek sonrió. —Solo estoy realizando un servicio civil.

—Me alegro de que te hayas vuelto tan comunitario.

Derek tuvo la tentación de irse en coche, solo por el entretenimiento de ver la indignación en la cara de Stiles, pero se inclinó y abrió la puerta en su lugar. —Vamos, entra.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. —¿En serio? Estoy empapado. Literalmente, te he visto hacer que Jackson viaje en el maletero y se estaba desangrando.

Derek se encogió de hombros, se sentía sorprendentemente relajado hoy. De hecho, toda la semana, y la pequeña cara empapada de Stiles lo estaba poniendo triste. —Fue solo una herida, y el agua sale más fácil que la sangre. —Stiles lo miró boquiabierto y puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Vas a aceptar la oferta o estás disfrutando del melodrama de estar empapado hasta los huesos? Porque puedo irme.

Stiles rápidamente buscó la puerta y luego arrojó su cuerpo en el asiento del pasajero. —¡No no! Estoy bien, no se requiere ningún melodrama.El calor y la sequedad son dos conceptos geniales en mi libro.

Derek frunció el ceño al ver cómo el agua de la ropa de Stiles se vertía en pequeños riachuelos en el espacio para los pies, antes de que su atención fuera capturada por la sacudida de Stiles.

—¡Stiles! Te estás congelando, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste allí?

Stiles se encogió de hombros, sus dientes castañeteaban mientras trataba de calentar sus manos en la calefacción —Mi coche está en el taller y se suponía que Scott me llevaría a casa, pero supongo que se olvidó y se fue sin mí. Pude haber llamado a mi papá pero no quería molestarlo después de... —hizo un gesto que abarca vagamente magia-hombre lobo-angustia adolescente,—... todo. Así que pensé que caminaría hasta casa. Eso fue hace ¿una hora? ¿Supongo? —Hizo una pausa. —No estaba lloviendo entonces.

Derek resopló. —Claramente. —Con un suspiro, se quitó la chaqueta y se la ofreció a Stiles. —Toma.

Stiles miró la chaqueta, aceptándola con cautela. —¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Pensé que esto era, místicamente apegado a ti o algo así. Como una piel de selkie.

Derek rodó sus ojos y encendió el coche. —No voy a quedarme atrapado en forma humana para siempre si tomas mi chaqueta, Stiles. E incluso si así fuera, probablemente valdría la pena no tener que lidiar con la bola de molestia, incesante y quejumbrosa que serías tú con un resfriado.

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada. —Eres un tipo tan agradable, Derek.

Derek no pudo evitar reírse, se acercó y se llevó el pelo mojado de Stiles a los ojos. Stiles soltó un graznido, pero Derek lo ignoró, dejando que su mano se deslizará por la nuca de Stiles y descansara allí, calentando la sangre de Stiles simplemente con su presencia.

Fue solo después de aceptar su chaqueta húmeda de Stiles se permitió pensar en la lona y la manta de repuesto que había empezado a esconder en su maletero para situaciones exactamente como esas (aunque había estado planeando más para sangre o sustancias magia que el agua de lluvia). Pero realmente no sería difícil secar los asientos, y él le debía a Stiles al menos un préstamo de chaqueta por configurarle internet, ¿verdad?

Y poniéndose la chaqueta en la cara y arrastrando el olor de ella, bueno, era solo una cosa normal de lobos. Nada raro, en absoluto.

(Seamos realistas, el Camaro era sagrado. Todos en la Manada lo sabían. Lluvia, sangre o una experiencia cercana a la muerte, inclusive).

~ - ~

La tercera vez que no se dieron cuenta fue en el contexto de la adrenalina entre la vida y la muerte, por lo que era completamente comprensible. (No importa que la mayoría de sus interacciones fueran durante situaciones de vida o muerte, ese no era el punto).

El punto era que Stiles había sido atacado por un Velociraptor.

—No fue un Velociraptor, Stiles.

—Dile eso el tipo que no huyo de ellos durante más de dos horas en el bosque. He visto Parque Jurásico como veinte veces, amigo, reconozco los grupos de caza Velociraptor cuando veo uno.

Derek se las arregló para abrir la puerta de su casa desde donde estaba atrapada su mano por debajo de las rodillas de Stiles. (Sí, Derek lo sostenía como a una novia, pero Stiles había estado huyendo del grupo de Velociraptores durante dos horas, ¿de acuerdo? Sus piernas estaban deshechas.)

—Eran arpías. Deaton lo dijo. —Derek dejó a Stiles en el sofá mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Stiles no estaba seguro de si estar contento de que el hombre tuviera uno, o se dio cuenta de que los humanos en la manada -él mismo definitivamente incluido- se lastimó lo suficiente como para que el Señor Abdominales Perfectos comenzará a tener uno.

—Mira, todo lo que digo es: ¿qué fueron primero, los antiguos griegos o los dinosaurios? ¿Tal vez todavía haya algunos velociraptores dando vueltas?

Derek salió del baño, a mitad de un giro de ojos. —Las arpías tienen alas. Con plumas.

—¿En serio estás tan atrás en la teoría de los dinosaurios con plumas?—. Stiles comenzó a levantar los brazos con frustración, pero se cortó con la parte de Velociraptors/Arpias’ se dío cuenta, palideció y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante contra el respaldo del sofá para respirar un poco.

Derek estaba a su lado al instante, y colocó una mano cálida en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles. —Vamos, déjame quitarte la camisa. Caíste tantas veces que ese corte estará lleno de tierra.

Stiles gimió pero dejó que Derek tiró de él suavemente del respaldo del sofá, y no se resistió cuando Derek se quitó la camiseta, se sentó y empujó a Stiles en su regazo, de cara a Derek, para que pudiera alcanzar el corte sobre su pecho y sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Stiles trató de mantenerse quieto mientras Derek cuidadosamente limpiaba la herida con antiséptico y sacaba los pedazos de tierra y hojas, pero era difícil, todavía estaba balanceándose entre la adrenalina y el choque, y los pinchazos de dolor mientras Derek trabajaba, no estaban haciendo esto más fácil.

—Además—, dijo Stiles, principalmente para distraerse, —se supone que las arpías atacan a los hombres infieles, ¿verdad? ¡No he sido infiel a nadie! ¡Soy Fred el fiel! ¡Soy tan fiel que deberían nombrar una ciudad después de mí! ¡Faithtown de Stilesonia!

La adrenalina no era buena para su química cerebral, ¿de acuerdo?

—... O al menos eso es lo que harían, si estuviera en una relación, ¡en la que no estoy!

Derek lo miró extrañado. —Bueno, obviamente lo estás, o no hubieran venido detrás de ti de esa manera.

Stiles apoyó su mano en el hombro de Derek para tener un mejor equilibrio y le devolvió la mirada. —Um, creo que lo sabría si estuviera en una relación, Derek. No es mi culpa que el collar mágico de la bruja haya sido tan claramente incorrecto.

Ambas cejas de Derek se dispararon. —¿Y qué bruja fue esa, exactamente?

La cara de Derek se estaba poniendo furiosa demasiado rápido para que Stiles se arriesgara a reírse ante las palabras de Derek. —Um, ¿la que conocí en la librería...? —Stiles hizo una mueca.

—¿Y qué hicieron exactamente tú y esta bruja, Stiles? —Gruñó Derek.

—¡Solo hablamos! ¡Eso es!

Derek parecía tan convencido como Scott el día que Stiles trató de alimentarlo con coles de Bruselas. (¡Él las había cocinado con mantequilla y todo! Ellas estaban deliciosas, ¿de acuerdo?)

—Mira, la conocí en la sección de libros raros, era bastante obvio que ella era una bruja, pero parecía agradable, tio, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Pregúntale si ocasionalmente llamaba a criaturas ancestrales para vengarse violentamente?

—¿Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que lo que hiciste para enfadarla? O mejor aún, ¿no podrías haber hablado con alguien que incluso tú sabías que tenía poderes místicos?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no hice nada?

Derek rompió el contacto visual y comenzó a enhebrar una aguja con más gruñido del que Stiles habría pensado que era posible.

Los superpoderes de Derek incluyen la curación rápida, la super fuerza e impregnar de tareas comunes con el dolor del hombre o la ira.

La respiración de Stiles comenzó a ser más rápida cuando Derek ató el hilo. Jodida rabia.

La mano de Derek suavemente agarraron las mejillas de Stiles y levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. —Vas a estar bien, Stiles.

—¿No deberíamos hacer que Melissa haga esta parte?

—Son solo unos pocos puntos, la mayor parte de la herida sanará por sí misma. Y sé cómo hacer esto.

Los dedos de Derek se alisaron a lo largo del pómulo de Stiles, y Stiles cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aliento en un suspiro.

—Entonces debes haber hecho algo para que la bruja te tenga como objetivo. Quiero decir, entiendo tan bien como cualquiera que la mayoría de la gente quiere asesinarte después de conocerte por más de cinco minutos, pero las arpías son bastante específicas—, dijo Derek, presionando la aguja contra la piel de Stiles.

Stiles sabía que Derek solo intentaba distraerlo, y apreciaba una buena broma, por lo que siguió hablando, absteniéndose de señalar al hombre lobo que cuando los humanos reciben puntos de sutura, por lo general tienen algún tipo de anestesia... Pero entonces, Derek probablemente iría a buscar a Melissa, y por alguna razón ahora Stiles no podía soportar la idea de levantarse.

—Como dije. Nosotros solo hablamos. Parecía agradable y teníamos muchos libros similares que estábamos buscando, y pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algún tipo de cambio en lo que cada uno tenía en casa, así que fuimos a tomar un café...

Derek resopló.

—¿Qué? —Stiles bajó la vista hacia la cabeza inclinada de Derek.

—Nada, sigue, —respondió Derek.

Stiles miró por encima de su cabeza por unos segundos más por si acaso, luego volvió a su historia.

—De todos modos... hablamos un poco, y nos llevamos muy bien...

—¿Era bonita? —Interrumpió Derek.

Stiles miró hacia abajo, sorprendido. —Sí, quiero decir, por lo general prefiero las pelirrojas, pero ella tenía una mirada exótica, ahumada y de cabello oscuro.

Derek jaló el hilo bruscamente y Stiles no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Derek parecio instantáneamente arrepentido. —Lo siento—, dijo, y aligero el hilo.

—Bueno, eso fue básicamente lo esencial—, continuó Stiles. —Entonces tuve que irme, ella me preguntó si podíamos quedar otra vez, y dije que sí.

Derek dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, pero Stiles siguió, determinado a terminar la historia.

—Y luego, lo más extraño fue que ella preguntó, '¿Estás con otra persona en este momento?' y dije 'No' y luego su collar se puso rojo y ella se veía realmente enojada y se fue corriendo y ¡no fue mi culpa! ¡Ni siquiera hice nada!

Derek ató la última puntada, cortó el hilo y dejó la aguja a un lado. Movió sus manos para descansar firmemente sobre el culo de Stiles.

—¿Y lo estas?—, Preguntó, amasando suavemente la carne bajo sus manos.

Stiles suspiró, agradecido por el masaje fuera de la zona de dolor que era su parte superior del cuerpo.

—¿Que estoy qué?

—¿Con alguien?

—¡No! —Se movió más hacia esas cálidas manos. —¿No crees que la manada sería la primera en saber si alguien tuviera todo esto?

La boca de Derek se torció en una media sonrisa, que Stiles siempre contó como una victoria de diez puntos.

—Está bien, te creo—, dijo Derek. —Realmente debe haber algo mal con su collar—. Giró a Stiles en su regazo y se inclinó para agarrar su portátil de la mesa. —Ahora, encuentra el resto de mi manada para mí.

Así que Stiles pasó las siguientes horas comprobando la seguridad del resto del grupo a través del grupo de Facebook que habían creado (después del último incidente de destrucción de móviles), con Derek leyendo por encima del hombro, agregando ocasionalmente insolencias y frotando manos reconfortantes arriba y abajo de la espalda de Stiles mientras esperaba que el Tylenol funcionará.

Y está bien, tal vez, esa vez, realmente deberían haberse dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Pero las manos de Derek estaban calientes, y Stiles estaba cansado, la adrenalina finalmente se apagó y el dolor se apoderó de sus pensamientos, entonces, ¿por qué se movería?

Entonces fue totalmente culpa del dolor y la adrenalina.

(Dolor, adrenalina y masaje en el culo. Sí, claro)

~ - ~

La cuarta vez fue apenas un tiempo, a excepción de que fue un día estúpido, y Derek estaba pasando por el parque cuando vio a Stiles contemplar un puesto de helados. Los helados de hielo de repente parecían una elección inspirada, así que se detuvo y vagó en dirección del adolescente.

Stiles levantó su mano saludándolo. —¡Hey! ¡Es de día y estás afuera! ¡Y no tienes puesta tu chaqueta de cuero!

—Hace calor.— Derek lo fulminó con la mirada. —Y tuve que devolver un libro de la biblioteca.

—¿Tienes un carnet de biblioteca?!

Fue un poco preocupante lo sorprendido que Stiles estaba por eso. —Sí, Stiles, es este lugar donde vas a tomar prestados libros sin comprarlos. Están hechos de papel. Puede que no sepas qué es eso, pero probablemente lo darás en algún momento en historia.

—Dios mío, Derek, no solo eres en secreto un imbécil increíble, sino que también finges que tienes mil años, no puedo soportar tanta exposición a la persona que está detrás de las cejas.

—¿Desde cuándo soy un idiota por usar la biblioteca? —Dijo Derek, ofendido.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —No, no, ni siquiera lo intentes, el misterio se ha ido. Sin sombras en las que esconderse, él es solo un hombre.

Derek le dio a Stiles una mirada estrecha. Nunca supo si las cosas que Stiles decía tenían sentido para otras personas más sociabilizadas, o si Stiles caminaba al ritmo de su propio tambor. —Te he visto muchas veces durante el día.

Stiles suspiró tristemente, como si Derek fuera deliberadamente obtuso. Derek admitiría en secreto que hubo ocasiones en que lo hizo a propósito solo para ver a Stiles enojarse, pero esta no era una de ellas.

—Simplemente no entiendes lo que significa mantener un aura de misterio. Aquí tienes, con 35 grados de calor, de pie con una camiseta, pantalones chinos y chanclas.

Derek se miró a sí mismo. —La mitad de las personas en este parque llevan lo mismo que yo, Stiles. Estás usando lo mismo que yo.

—Sí, pero eres Derek Hale. ¡Eres el Alfa! ¡Tienes una reputación que defender!

—¿Con quien? ¿El profundo y mísero vientre místico de la pequeña ciudad de los Estados Unidos?

Stiles miró a Derek con sospecha, como si no estuviera seguro de si eso era una broma o no. Derek simplemente le dio una cara totalmente en blanco en respuesta. A veces, el factor de diversión de meterse bajo la piel de Stiles valía la molestia de todo... el resto de él.

Derek se dio la vuelta para examinar detenidamente la selección dehelados.—¿Qué te gustaría?—, Preguntó.

Stiles estaba murmurando algo por lo bajo sobre gorras de béisbol. Derek le dio un golpecito a Stiles en la nariz. —Hey—, dijo mientras los ojos de Stiles se centraban en los suyos. —¿Qué sabor quieres?

—Oh, eh, mango.

Entonces, por alguna razón, Derek les compró helados y salieron a caminar juntos por el parque (en ese momento, Derek estaba bastante seguro de que había una razón para ello). Entonces tal vez pasaron un rato en un área aislada al lado del estanque de patos. Y tal vez Derek acercó a Stiles para apoyarse contra la barrera con Derek detrás de él, con los brazos entrelazando el cuerpo de Stiles a pesar de que hacía demasiado calor para el contacto físico. Y tal vez el helado de Derek goteó en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles y en lugar de simplemente limpiarlo, Derek se inclinó y lamió la piel. Y tal vez Stiles simplemente se rió en lugar de darle un codazo o pegarle un tiro... Y entonces tal vez Derek pasó un rato lamiendo la parte posterior del cuello y las orejas de Stiles, sonidos bajos retumbantes saliendo de su garganta, un brazo firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. Y tal vez los pantalones de Derek se tensaron un poco, y Stiles comenzó a oler deliciosamente bueno e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y dejó que Derek tuviera todo el acceso que quería.

Y tal vez cuando Derek llegara a casa más tarde ese día debería haber bañado su piel del sudor y el calor de Stiles. Tal vez no debería haber caído en la cama y haberse masturbado perezosamente durante una eternidad, sin pensar demasiado en nada ...

Pero hacía tanto calor, Derek apenas recuerda ese día, así que tal vez nada de eso había sucedido...

(Lo hizo)

~ - ~

La quinta vez fue realmente culpa de Scott.

Stiles aún se estaba recuperando de su encuentro con los Velocirarpias, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que su padre a) no lo viera, b) no se volviera loco, y/o c) asumiera que se había unido a algún tipo de culto de escarificación. (Porque iba a haber una cicatriz, pero por alguna razón no le importaba demasiado. No le recordaba correr asustado por su vida en la oscuridad, le recordaba a los ojos rojos y los dientes relucientes que lo rescataron, de manos cálidas y amables y una dulce y suave voz...)

'Proyecto: No dejes que el sheriff vea una herida’ involucraba ser amable con el corte y animarlo a sanar lo más rápido posible, lo cual estaba bastante bien en contra de la naturaleza de Stiles, pero estaba aguantando.

Así que cuando Stiles recibió un mensaje que decía que Scott había organizado una 'noche de manada’ en la que todos iban a jugar a l9s bolos, Stiles estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para pensar en enviar mensajes diciendo ‘estoy furioso, ya no somos amigos’.

Se las arregló para no hacelo, y simplemente envió 'no puedo' y se sentó por un tiempo. Apenas había visto a Scott este verano, entre Scott trabajando tanto y su relación evolutiva con el resto. Claro, Stiles también era parte del grupo (o estaba bastante seguro de que lo era, no creía que Derek lo dejaría entrar sin anunciarse si no lo hiciera), pero había algunas cosas que eran automáticamente 'no humanos permitidos’.No solo eso, sino que Scott pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Isaac, al principio había estado bajo el lema de ‘El tipo acaba de perder a toda su familia, necesita algunos amigos’, pero Stiles estaba empezando a sospechar que era algo más por algunas cosas que decía, 'el chico tiene labios increíbles, creo que necesitan algunos amigos'. Que hey, Stiles podía entender que Isaac era absurdamente hermoso, pero Scott necesitaba trabajar en equilibrar su relación de tiempo amigo-a-otro-significativo o Stiles iba a dejar de aguantar y mandarlo a la mierda.

Pateó la mesa de café. Mientras tanto, su papá estaba fuera, como siempre lo pasaba en estos días. Demasiados asesinatos sin resolver en Beacon Hills y demasiadas mentiras en casa.

¡Genial, así es como iba a ser! Noche de Stiles esta noche.

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y corrió hacia la puerta. Medio esperando que fuera Scott, viniendo a disculparse por ser un idiota sin pensar.

En cambio, abrió la puerta a Derek, con una mano en el bolsillo trasero y la otra sosteniendo una bolsa de compras.

—Hey... pensé que probablemente no podrías ir a los bolos, y no soy bueno en eso así que... nunca antes había visto una película de hombres lobo—, sostuvo la bolsa, —y ¿traje bocadillos?

—No tienes idea de cuánto te amo en este momento—, dijo Stiles, arrastrando a Derek por la bolsa, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío de alegría al ver al otro hombre. Derek parecía avergonzado y complacido con la reacción de Stiles.

—¿Está bien estar aquí? Podemos ir a mi casa si tu padre...

—Nah, mi papá estará fuera toda la noche—, dijo Stiles, agitando una mano con desdén. —¿Y puedes explicarme cómo es que nunca has visto una película sobre hombres lobo en tu vida, pagano?

Derek dejó la bolsa sobre la mesita de café y se sentó en el sofá como si fuera el suyo. Él se encogió de hombros. —Nunca tuvimos televisión cuando estaba creciendo. Fuimos al cine algunas veces, como para Star Wars y otras cosas, pero nunca me molesté en ver ninguna de hombres lobo. Eran demasiado estúpidos.

Stiles abrió la boca para contestar y luego entrecerró los ojos. —Espera, ¿qué Star Wars?

Derek rodó los ojos. —El remasterización digital de la serie original, idiota. No soy tan viejo.

Stiles suspiró de alivio. —Siempre y cuando no hayas desperdiciado tiempo de viendo los Episodios I-III, entonces estamos bien.

Derek solo negó con la cabeza y señaló al portátil. —Stiles, solo ven y haz tu Google-Judo y veamos algunas películas.

—¡Google-Fu, Derek, Dios!

Pero Stiles vio el pequeño repunte de los labios de Derek y le apuntó con un dedo acusador. —¡Tu lo hiciste a propósito!

Derek estaba sonriéndole abiertamente, sus ojos eran cálidos. La respiración de Stiles se detuvo un poco. —Mira Stiles, ¿vas a venir aquí y elegir una película o voy a tener que empezar con Crepúsculo?

—¡Ya voy! ¡Por Dios!

Esa noche Stiles comenzó en suelo. Una ubicación perfectamente razonable. Necesitaba poder llegar al portátil. Si él estaba sentado entre las piernas de Derek, la cabeza contra su rodilla, un brazo alrededor de su pierna, y una de las manos de Derek en su pelo... bueno... Derek solo lo ayudaba a no caerse.

¿Verdad?

Más tarde, Derek lo subió a su regazo, colocando a Stiles cerca de su cuerpo. Acababan de comenzar Underworld y Kate Beckinsale estaba a punto de hacer su salto épico, por lo que Stiles puede excusarse por estar tan paralizado que no se dio cuenta.

La escena en la que El Tio de Felicity comenzó a transformarse en un hombre lobo siempre excitaba a Stiles. Verlo perder el control en la parte trasera de un coche patrulla... sabiendo que estaba a punto de cambiar de un humano vulnerable a asesino vicioso... incluso pensando en él débil y a merced de los otros hombres lobo... no estaba seguro lo que era, pero entre eso y el pulgar de Derek deslizándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el costado de Stiles, él estaba duro como una roca a mitad de película. En algún momento, Derek lo tomó por las caderas y comenzó a presionarlo contra sí mismo, solo pequeños pequeños giros de sus caderas, y tenía a Stiles presionando su mano contra su propia polla.

En algún momento en medio de Selene vistiendo cuero (es decir, toda la película) y ella cortando la cara de Bill Nighy por la mitad con un estilo anime (es decir, el final), Derek comenzó a colocar pequeños besos y mordiscos a lo largo del cuello de Stiles, fue suficiente para que Stiles inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido y presionara su trasero contra la dura longitud de Derek.

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido y hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Stiles, justo antes de romperse la piel, un mordisco para mantenerlo. Stiles se quedó sin fuerzas. No sabía por qué, pero todos los impulsos de moverse en su cerebro se habían cortocircuitado. Derek dejó escapar un gruñido aprobatorio, los dientes todavía se aferraron a la carne de Stiles, abrió los pantalones de Stiles y puso su mano sobre su polla. Stiles gimió, ansioso, pero solo podía quedarse allí mientras Derek lo agarraba con una mano, usando la otra para hacer retroceder a Stiles contra sus propios empujes cada vez más rápidos.

No debería haber estado tan caliente como estaba, y con el sonido de los disparos que provenían de la pantalla, pero todo en lo que Stiles podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería que Derek entrara en su piel, cómo quería a Derek en todas partes y dentro de él, y tal vez lo dijo en voz alta porque Derek hizo un ruido a medio camino entre un gemido y un gruñido, su mano apretando la polla de Stiles, y eso fue suficiente, atrapado en el implacable agarre de Derek, el orgasmo de Stiles lo golpeó como un golpe. Se vino en la mano de Derek y los dientes de Derek se hundieron un poco más, una oleada de dolor atravesó a Stiles cuando Derek también se vino, todavía en sus pantalones vaqueros y su polla se metió implacablemente en la curva del culo de Stiles.

Les tomó un tiempo a los dos relajarse. No ayudó que Derek levantará su mano empapada hasta la boca de Stiles y haciéndolo lamerlo hasta estar limpio. Eso casi los hizo que ambos se pusieran duros otra vez, pero se distrajeron con el final de la película, y finalmente Derek fue al baño a limpiarse mientras Stiles intentaba elegir cuáles serían los mejores episodios de True Blood para mostrarle.

Derek se fue alrededor de las 3 a.m., cuando los dos estaban demasiado confundidos para continuar.

Stiles subió las escaleras y se quitó los pantalones vaqueros, estaba algo pegajoso, al igual que sus pantalones, pero no podía pensar por qué.

Se desvió para una ducha nocturna de noche, arrojando sus vaqueros al cesto de la ropa en el camino.

En la ducha, perezosamente se palmeó la polla, demasiado cansado para masturbarse, y la otra mano presionando un caliente dolor en la parte posterior de su cuello. Después de que casi se quedó dormido en la ducha, rápidamente apagó el agua y se secó con la toalla antes de caer en la cama.

Mientras dormía soñaba con un lobo, un aliento caliente contra la parte posterior de su cuello y una presión inexorable en su trasero que se profundiza más y más.

En ese punto, realmente deberían haberse dado cuenta. En ese momento, no había excusa.

(No lo hicieron)

~ - ~

La conversación que Stiles tuvo con su padre debería haber sido una revelación, pero en su defensa, estaba privado de sueño y su padre era literalmente un interrogador profesional. Además, había gofres.

Nadie puede ser culpado de nada cuando hay gofres.

Se levantó de la cama un día después del maratón de películas de Derek y mucho antes del mediodía, lo que nunca habría hecho si no hubiera sido por los olores que subían por las escaleras.

—¿Te acostaste tarde?—, Preguntó su padre cuando Stiles entró tambaleándose en la cocina.

—Uh, —Stiles gruñó mientras se deslizaba en una silla y se dejaba caer de bruces sobre la mesa. —Última semana de vacaciones. Se debe disfrutar la falta de responsabilidad. Me fui a dormir tarde.

—Ya veo—, dijo su padre. —Bueno, pensé que podría romper el molde levántandote antes del mediodía. Estoy en dobles turnos durante el resto de la semana y esta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad de comer juntos antes de que vuelvas a la escuela—. Su sonrisa sonó en su voz. —No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Gofres, —murmuró Stiles en la mesa de madera.

—Es lo que pensaba.

Los ojos de Stiles se cerraron mientras escuchaba el sonido de su padre dando vueltas por la cocina, el aroma de los cofres como un suave cojín olfativo de bondad harinosa y huevos.

—Encontré una chaqueta de cuero en el salón esta mañana—, dijo el Sheriff casualmente, colocando sirope de arce junto a Stiles.

—Ugh, Derek debe haberla dejado—, murmuró Stiles adormilado.

Hubo una pausa donde solo el traqueteo de los utensilios de cocina llenaba el aire. El sonido de un plato lleno de gofres deslizándose frente a la nariz de Stiles fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos.

—¿Derek Hale? —Preguntó su padre, su voz suave.

—Mmm, sí—, respondió Stiles, alcanzando el sirope.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo chicos? —El Sheriff puso el jarabe en la palma de Stiles, —Aquí.

—Maratón de películas —Stiles dijo mientras tiraba unas diez libras de sirope en sus gofres. —¿Puedes creer que nunca vio un episodio de True Blood o alguna de las películas de Underworld?

—Pésimo.

—Eso es lo que dije.

—Al menos pon algo de fruta, Stiles—, dijo su padre, entregándole un plátano. —¿Han estado saliendo mucho últimamente?

—Supongo—, Stiles se encogió de hombros mientras le cortaba el plátano al azar a sus gofres. —Scott ha estado ocupado este verano.

—Oh. ¿Y qué hace Derek para mantenerse ocupado?

Stiles resopló. —¿Además de cuidar niños descarriados? —Estaba ocupado empujando deliciosos carbohidratos simples en su boca, por lo que no le hizo caso a las cejas de su padre que se disparaban.

—... Además de eso, sí.

—Bueno—, tragó saliva. Su proceso de pensamiento tropieza con algo así como: sirope bueno. Gofres buenos. Papá es bueno haciendo gofres. —He visto un par de folletos universitarios en su loft. Creo que tal vez estaba haciendo un grado en arquitectura antes de todo lo de Laura .

—¿Entonces piensas que volverá... pronto?

—Nah, quiero decir—, bostezó Stiles, —no es como si pudiera dejar Beacon Hills. Tal vez lo haga en línea. —Para ser sincero, no había pensado mucho en eso, pero ahora se preguntaba si Derek alguna vez pensó en dejarlos a ellos y a todo su drama. ¿Podrían los Alfas irse? Definitivamente tenían un territorio, pero ¿era eso móvil o estaba permanentemente en un solo lugar?

Él debería preguntarle. Si Derek respondería -o siquiera lo sabría- era una cosa diferente, pero Stiles sentía que estaban mejorando. Era menos probable que tuviera una puerta en la cara si hacía una pregunta extraña.

—Bueno—, su padre hizo una pausa. —Tal vez... deberías pedirle que cene con nosotros en algún momento

Stiles se metió los últimos bocados de su desayuno en la boca, preguntándose si Derek ya estaría despierto. Había estado realmente exhausto al final de la noche anterior, pero entonces, ¿seguramente la resistencia del hombre lobo era buena para algo? Si se fuera ahora, tal vez podría sacarle algunas respuestas antes de que todos aparecieran para la reunión de la manada de la tarde. —Sí, gracias, papá, eso sería bueno.

Su padre dejó escapar un gran suspiro. —Claro que sí, hijo.

Stiles le dio una palmada en el hombro al sheriff mientras salía de la cocina. —Gracias por los gofres. Asegúrate de usar el sirope con bajo contenido de azúcar. Me tengo que ir.

—El sirope con bajo contenido de azúcar tiene un sabor desagradable—, se quejó el sheriff.

—¡Sabe a salud y bienestar!—, Gritó Stiles desde la mitad de las escaleras. Una vez en su habitación, tiró algunas ropas aceptables para el mundo exterior y bajó por las escaleras, agarrando la chaqueta de Derek mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. —¡Te veré más tarde, papá!—, Llamó.

Apenas atrapó el bajo de su padre, —Sí, sí lo harás—, justo cuando cerraba la puerta tras él.

...Culpa a los gofres.

(A los gofres les gustaría que todos sepan que apenas estuvieron involucrados).

~ - ~

Derek bostezó hacia la fuente de huevos revueltos.

—Saliste hasta tarde anoche—, dijo Peter, acercándose más de lo necesario detrás de él. Era un hábito que Derek todavía esperaba romper. Él gruñó en respuesta y roció queso en la sartén.

Escuchó pasos golpeando hacia la puerta principal. —¡Isaac!—, Llamó, —El desayuno primero.

Los adolescentes, él estaba aprendiendo, se parecían mucho a los lobos. Podrían gruñir por eso, pero están más felices con algunas reglas y disciplina.

... Incluso pensar eso le hizo simultáneamente sentir mucho por lo que hizo pasar a sus padres, y querer golpearse en la cara. Las alegrías de no ser mucho más viejo que las personas de las que se supone que debes encargarse.

Isaac asomó la cabeza por la cocina.

—Huevos—, dijo Derek. Lo que fue obviamente suficiente para ser convincente, porque Isaac se deslizó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—No te oí entrar hasta después de las tres—, continuó Peter.

Derek se encogió de hombros. No responder tendía a ser una de las mejores maneras de lograr que Peter se fuera.

Sin embargo, Isaac se animó. —Sí, ¿por qué no estabas en los bolos? Significaba que los equipos eran desiguales.

—Stiles no pudo ir—, respondió Derek, sirviendo a los dos y sentándose a comer.

Isaac hizo un gesto de 'y esto cómo es relevante'.

—Así que fui a ver películas con él.

Isaac frunció el ceño, y las cejas de Peter se dispararon. —Últimamente has estado saliendo con Stiles mucho .

Derek solo masticó sus huevos y le dio a Peter una actitud pasiva. Finalmente, el hombre mayor rodó los ojos y se dio por vencido, dejando a los otros dos solos.

Isaac siguió disparando a Derek miradas extrañas durante el desayuno, pero Derek no podía entender por qué. Las películas eran divertidas, y las películas con Stiles eran aún más divertidas.

Todo era perfectamente razonable, de verdad.

(Y Derek lo sabría, claramente, siendo un razón sin paragon en el mejor de los tiempos...)

~ - ~

Stiles estaba agradecido con Scott por darse cuenta. Él realmente lo estaba. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si no lo hubiera hecho.

(Bueno, Stiles tenía una muy buena idea de lo que hubiera pasado, de hecho)

Pero definitivamente fue lo mejor. Principalmente.

Stiles había dejado de molestar a Derek y estaba en la cocina arrojando bocadillos en tazones mientras el resto de la manada llegaba a su reunión.

—¡Quiero cheetos!, —Llamó Erica. —¡Y dulces!

—¡Recibirás lo que te dan, Reyes!, —Le gritó Stiles. Consideró la bolsa de cheetos en su mano. ¿Esconderlo para fastidiarla o servirlo para poder comerlo? Decisiones decisiones.

Derek bajó por el pasillo, todavía se secaba el pelo con una toalla de la ducha. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y Stiles levantó su cara para poder juntar sus labios. —También quiero cheetos, —murmuró Derek contra la boca de Stiles.

—¿Cómo vas a mantener tu figura de niña si vas por ahí comiendo basura así?— Preguntó Stiles.

—Zumba.

Stiles resopló y apartó a Derek. —Ve, lleva la comida a tu engendro de lobo.

—No di a luz a ninguno de ellos.

—No, pensaste que sería una buena idea darles superpoderes.

Derek hizo una mueca.

—Mira, —dijo Stiles, apuntando con un palo de zanahoria hacia él, —esa es la cara de un hombre que cuestiona sus decisiones.

Derek resopló y miró a través de la puerta hacia donde Erica y Scott estaban jugando rudamentee en el piso. Al menos alguien apartó la mesa de café del camino, pensó Stiles. Probablemente fue Lydia. Lydia recibirá brownies extras.

—¿En ese momento estaba drogado con los nuevos poderes Alfa?— Dijo Derek, con un tono desafiante en su tono.

Stiles simplemente lo sacó de la cocina. —Así que alimentalos antes de que comiencen a roer los apéndices de los demás.

Stiles terminó de cortar las zanahorias (su único intento de proporcionar alimentos con un valor nutricional real) mientras Derek ponía en orden al resto de la manada. Lo llenaba de una especie de calidez, si fuera a totalmente honesto. Para tenerlos a todos en su den... Uh, en la casa de Derek. Fue bueno saber que todos estaban sanos y a salvo.

—Stilinski, ¿vienes? —llamó Jackson.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Comienza! La reunión de la manada se convoca oficialmente.

—¿Alguien tiene algo importante que informar?, —Preguntó Lydia.

—Todavía no hay señales de la bruja que trató de aplastar la cara de Stiles, —dijo Erica, —lo cual es extraño porque al menos alguien debería haber captado su olor.

Allison asintió, con aspecto sombrío. —No hemos podido establecer si ella es residente de Beacon Hills o si es de fuera de la ciudad. La librería tenía cámaras de seguridad, pero ninguna de las grabaciones pareció mostrar su rostro.

—Probablemente significa que llevaba un glamour, —dijo Derek, —lo que significa que la descripción de Stiles tampoco servirá—. La frustración en su tono fue audible desde la cocina.

—Si ella todavía está aquí, la encontraremos, —dijo Allison, su tono tranquilizador, —y si ella se ha ido, probablemente ya no sea una amenaza.

Derek debe haber asentido, porque Lydia dijo, —¿Algún otra cosa?—

—Tengo uno, en realidad, —dijo Scott. Stiles se apresuró a terminar de cortar. Normalmente no tenían nada importante de qué hablar, pero Stiles todavía sospechaba que Lydia en realidad llevaba minutos.

—¿Scott?, —Preguntó Derek.

—Podría no ser nada. Probablemente no sea nada...

El gruñido de Derek hizo eco de lo que Stiles sentía sobre ese tipo de comienzo, también.

—Deaton me acaba de decir que debería decirles que ayer vio a un Emisario de otra manada en la ciudad.

—¿Qué? — graznóStiles, corriendo para asomar la cabeza por la puerta. —¿No es eso un gran problema?

Scott miró a Stiles. —Deaton dijo que no necesariamente, que a veces los Emisarios están en un lugar no siempre significa que una manada los seguirá.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Deaton tiene razón. Parte del papel de un Emisario es moverse, cruzar fronteras territoriales sin crear rivalidades entre manadas.

—Pero no siempre, ¿no?, —Preguntó Allison. —A veces vienen a ver si una manada es débil o vulnerable.

Derek encorvó sus hombros, pero asintió. —A veces.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa eso para nosotros?, —Preguntó Isaac.

Esta vez Peter habló desde donde estaba enfurruñado en las escaleras. (Stiles tenía una teoría según la cual al hombre le resultaba más fácil gruñir desde una ubicación dramática).

—El hecho de que no se hayan comunicado con Derek nos dice que no están aquí para parlamentar. Entonces o simplemente están de paso o están aquí para causar problemas.

—O no saben quién es Derek, —interrumpió Lydia. Todos la miraron y ella se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué? ¿Los hombres lobo tienen algún tipo de super-autopista de la información? Debido a que aún no me he enterado, y si las únicas noticias a las que tienen acceso son las que se han reportado en los medios humanos, todo lo que probablemente saben es que probablemente haya un nuevo Alfa en Beacon Hills. Todo lo demás sería solo rumores, ¿verdad?

Derek miró a Scott y Allison. —Eso depende de cuánta información hayan transmitido Deaton o el padre de Allison.

—Deaton no diría nada, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Stiles, agarrando el plato de zanahorias y finalmente dirigiéndose a donde todos los demás se sentaron. —Quiero decir, él es tu emisario, ¿verdad?

Peter hizo una especie de risa a medias, y Derek negó con la cabeza. —Deaton era el Emisario de mi madre, él no es mío.

—Bueno, entonces ¿quién es? —Preguntó Stiles. Derek lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

—Una vez más, Stilinski nos está descarrilando salvajemente del punto, que es: ¿qué deberíamos estar haciendo?, —Dijo Jackson.

Las cejas de Derek se unieron severamente. Era lo que a Stiles le gustaba pensar que era su ‘intento de ser un Alfa responsable y tomar buenas decisiones’. A Stiles le gustaba esa cara, le daba ganas de darle una palmadita en la cabeza a Derek y darle una galleta. —¿En este punto? —Derek dijo, —Nada, como dijo Deaton, podrían pasar. Mantener los ojos abiertos, tratar de moveros en parejas y permanecer en lugares públicos.

Stiles dejó su plato sobre la mesa y se movió hacia Derek. —Traducción: si el callejón se ve como un lugar en el que te puedes atacar en la oscuridad, evítalo. —Derek abrió sus brazos a Stiles, quien se hundió en su regazo y acarició un lado de su rostro, Derek arrastró a Stiles a un lugar más cómodo y colgó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Hubo una pausa aguda en la conversación. Stiles no le hizo caso al principio, disfrutando de la sensación de la barba de Derek contra su piel.

—Um... ¿Stiles? ¿Derek? —dijo Scott lentamente. —¿Que están haciendo?

—¿Eh? —Stiles se giró para mirar a los demás, había un conjunto de diferentes miradas de sorpresa en dirección a Stiles y Derek. —¿Haciendo?

Incluso Jackson estaba sentado en su posición normal. —Saliendo de la zona dolorosamente virginal, aparentemente... Y de alguna manera directamente en la repugnante fase de pareja prácticamente de la noche a la mañana. No sé si felicitarte o vomitar, Stilinski, —dijo con una mirada de disgusto.

—¡Qué... no!, —Dijo Scott, mirando a Jackson. —Stiles no lo ha hecho, él todavía es, —se volvió hacia Stiles, su expresión suplicante, —me dirías si lo hubieras hecho, ¿verdad?

Stiles parpadeó, completamente confundido. —¿Hacer qué?

—¡Tener sexo!

Stiles palideció y su rostro se calentó. —Sí, Scott, —siseó,—te lo diría, ¡idiota! ¡Aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué necesitas hablar de esto en este momento! —Echó un vistazo al resto del grupo, que parecía una mezcla de consternación y vergüenza. (Excepto por Boyd, quien simplemente pareció levemente sorprendido, pero Stiles eligió interpretar eso como su versión de consternación y vergüenza).

—Entonces, ¿cuándo chicos… —Scott hizo un gesto extraño a Stiles y Derek— ... ya sabes.

Stiles alzó las cejas. —No Scott, no sé, no puedo decir que entiendo qué..—repitió el gesto, —significa eso.

—¿¡Cuándo os juntasteis?! —dijo Scott impotente.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto, y se preguntó si Scott había recibido algún golpe en la cabeza recientemente. —¡No estamos juntos!

Erica resopló. —No sé de dónde vienes, pero se ven bastante juntos desde donde estoy sentado.

Stiles levantó los brazos y miró a Derek, que fruncía el ceño, ‘¿por qué me he rodeado de adolescentes sin sentido?’ Stiles no era tan fanático de este rostro, pero era uno que había visto mucho. —Derek, ¡todos están poseídos o algo así! ¿Puedes por favor asegurarle a la manada que de alguna manera no nos convertimos de repente en novios? —Stiles sintió que su rostro llameaba ante las palabras. Sí, a veces pensaba en el hecho de que Derek tenía un gran culo y había vuelto barba incipiente en una forma de arte mágico, pero eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado del tipo ni nada. Tampoco realmente apreciaba que Scott señalará delante de todos.

—No estamos juntos, —dijo Derek. —¿Por qué piensas eso?

Fue Scott quien se quedó boquiabierto. —¡Mírate!

Stiles se miró a sí mismo, solo vestía una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros como siempre, no veía cuál era el problema. —No lo entiendo, —dijo, mirando a Derek, —¿lo entiendes?

Scott parecía como si estuviera a punto de romper una junta, pero luego Peter habló. —Espera Scott, —se levantó de donde había estado descansando y se acercó.

—Stiles, —dijo Peter, —¿dónde estás sentado?

—¿En el sofá?

—¿Solo en el sofá?

—¿Dónde más estaría?, —Dijo impotente.

Scott hizo un sonido estrangulado, pero Peter agitó una mano para callarlo.

—Derek, ¿y tú? ¿Hay algo inusual acerca de cómo te sientas, en comparación con la semana pasada?

El brazo de Derek se apretó alrededor del medio de Stiles. —No.

Lydia se adelantó de repente, y el resto de la manada se veía mucho más seria que antes.

—Que… —comenzó Scott.

—¡Shh! —Dijo Allison.

—Stiles... ¿puedes decirme dónde estás sentado en relación con Derek?

Stiles frunció el ceño. Esa fue una pregunta tan extraña. —¿Estoy... al lado... de él...? —Sin embargo, por alguna razón, fue difícil formar una respuesta.

—¿De Verdad? ¿Puedes poner tu mano en el brazo de Derek?

Stiles lo hizo, preguntándose a dónde iría esto.

—Derek, ¿puedes sentir la mano de Stiles?

Derek asintió.

Ahora Peter estaba cerca, y tenía una extraña luz en sus ojos. —Stiles, quiero que mires hacia abajo en tu mano, y Derek quiero que pienses en la mano de Stiles. ¿Estás haciendo eso? Ahora necesito que respondas esto incluso si es difícil, ¿está bien?

El resto de la manada estaba totalmente en silencio.

—¿Dónde está tu mano, Stiles?

—Está en el brazo de Derek.

—¿Y dónde está el brazo de Derek?

Stiles estaba sudando, y sus pensamientos estaban revoloteando en su cabeza, lo que le dificultaba seguir su línea de pensamiento. Pero mientras miraba al brazo de Derek, sus ojos se desviaron de mirar cada mechón individual de cabello, y observó el resto de la escena. —Alrededor... a mi alrededor...

—Está bien. Y Derek, ¿puedes sentir que tu brazo está alrededor de Stiles?

Hubo un gruñido detrás de Stiles, y finalmente Derek dijo: —Sí.

—¿Y dónde significa eso que estás sentado, Stiles?

—Yo… —Stiles dudó y dejó que sus ojos se movieran desde donde el brazo de Derek rodeaba su cintura y hasta su hombro, Stiles se torció un poco, encontrándose con la cara confundida de Derek. —... Estoy sentado en su regazo.

Derek se encontró con los ojos de Stiles, el choque comenzó a dividirse en su expresión. —Estoy sentado en su regazo, —repitió Stiles, principalmente para sí mismo.

Ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo, Stiles saltando hacia atrás y hacia arriba incluso cuando Derek lo empujó. —¿Por qué estaba sentado en tu regazo?, —Gritó Stiles, señalando, como si pudiera culpar al regazo de Derek por haber agarrado magnéticamente el culo de Stiles en sus garras.

—¡Eso es lo que quería saber!, —Dijo Scott.

—¡No lo sé!, —Dijo Derek, —¡¿Por qué estabas?!

Peter se sentó en la mesa de café y los observó a los dos con curiosidad. —Lo que me interesa es cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo.

Erica murmuró, —¿Y cómo nos perdimos las oportunidades para tomar fotos?

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Stiles se frotó la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo él...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Gritó Stiles, repasando mentalmente el día. Todavía era difícil concentrarse en una cosa, pero volvía en pequeños golpes. —¡Vine temprano! ¡Lo hicimos en el sofá!

Jackson se levantó del sofá como si lo hubieran mordido.

Derek estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. —No, eso no está bien, no podríamos haber...

—¡Lo hicimos! Y luego nosotros… —La cara de Stiles llameó, y Derek palideció. Stiles no se había ensuciado, pero eso era solo por el lugar donde había estado la boca de Derek. Derek se había venido en todas partes.

—No, —dijo Derek.

—¡Te duchaste! —Gritó Stiles.

—Oh, dios mío, eso es más de lo que necesitaba saber, —murmuró Allison, abanicándose.

Derek parecía estar enfermo. Su mirada se fijó en donde su toalla aún estaba colocada casualmente sobre la parte posterior de uno de los sofás.

—También lo recuerdas, —dijo Stiles a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos sobre su cuerpo.

Derek se levantó bruscamente, caminando unos pasos de distancia, dándole la espalda al grupo.

—¿Bien Derek? ¿Lo recuerdas también? —Preguntó Peter.

—... Sí, —gruñó Derek.

—¡¿Cómo sucedió esto ?! —gritó Stiles.

—El hecho de que ninguno de los dos parezca estar consciente o en control de sus acciones parece extremadamente revelador. Derek, ¿sabías lo que estabas haciendo? —Dijo Peter.

Los hombros de Derek se encorvaron y se giró. —No, Peter. Stiles tiene dieciséis. A diferencia de algunas personas, no creo que joder con niños menores de edad sea un comportamiento aceptable. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba enterado!

Stiles se tragó la sensación de dolor en la parte posterior de la garganta, no porque quisiera que Derek estuviera con él, pero la idea de que alguien lo encontrara atractivo alguna vez podría haber sido agradabledurante más de medio segundo. Peter solo sonrió benignamente.

—¿Alguno de vosotros puede recordar cuándo comenzó este pequeño cara-a-cara aparentemente involuntario?

Derek gruñó, pero Stiles comenzó a pensar en los últimos días. Fue difícil. Tenía que descubrir cuándo había extrañas ausencias en las que no podía recordar lo que había estado haciendo con su cuerpo, y tratar de trabajar desde eso. Se sonrojó mientras repasaba los recuerdos. Maldita sea, había tenido más experiencias sexuales en los últimos días que en toda su vida, y apenas podía recordarlas. Y habían estado con un tio. No era exactamente... opuesto a lo que pensaba, pero había estado enamorado de Lydia (o al menos había pensado que lo estaba) por tanto tiempo que realmente no había explorado la idea de ser un miembro de la sociedad con igualdad de oportunidades.

—Creo que tal vez... ¿alrededor de una semana? ¿Desde las arpías? —Dijo Stiles, inseguro.

—¿Crees que la bruja también te maldijo? —Dijo Isaac.

—No, —la voz de Derek era áspera, —Fue antes de eso.

Stiles lo miró, curioso.

Derek se encontró con la mirada de Stiles. —La noche de Marvel. Después de que me dieras el... —Hizo un gesto hacia el jarrón, las plantas ya se habían secado, pero todavía estaban bien arregladas, como si Derek hubiera querido mantenerlas allí.

Stiles frotó reconfortantemente la muñeca de Derek.

—Um, muchachos, —dijo Scott. Stiles lo miró. —Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

Stiles bajó la mirada hacia donde su mano estaba girando libremente la muñeca de Derek, y cómo Derek estaba parado cerca, su cuerpo se inclinó íntimamente en el espacio personal de Stiles. —¡Oh, Dios mío! —Stiles dejó caer la mano de Derek y retrocedió unos pasos. Ni siquiera podía recordar moverse hacia Derek.

Derek se estaba frotando su propia muñeca como si lo hubieran quemado.

—Creo que es hora de llevarlos a Deaton, —dijo Peter.

—¿Y dices que ninguno siquiera es consciente de sus propios impulsos a tiempo para prevenirlos?

Deaton estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo que requería la situación. Como de costumbre. Scott todavía parecía vagamente enfermo, y Peter solo parecía que estaba tratando de no reírse. También como de costumbre. Todos los demás se habían ido a casa, gracias a Dios. Stiles no necesitaba a todo su grupo social para ser testigo de su humillación épica (más de lo que ya lo habían hecho).

—No, —dijo Derek, —ni siquiera sé que me estoy moviendo. Ninguno de nosotros parece notar que algo sea extraordinario hasta que alguien más lo señala.

Deaton suspiró y le dio a Stiles una ‘Mirada Significativa’. —¿Quieres las buenas o las malas noticias?

Peter resopló, y Scott solo parecía que alguien había pateado a su cachorro.

—¿Por qué me miras como si fuera mi culpa?, —Dijo Stiles. —¿Cómo podría ser esto mi culpa?

—¿Cuándo no es tu culpa? —Murmuró Derek.

Las cejas de Stiles casi golpean el techo. —Um, ¿perdonae? ¿Qué tal casi nunca, Sr. Culpable-Todo-Mal-Es-Por--Mi-Pobre-Toma de Decisiones? La próxima vez que sienta la necesidad de castigarme por cosas que están fuera de mi control viviendo en la casa en ruinas, mi familia murió en medio año, tal vez podamos hablar, ¿está bien?

—La buena noticia es que no te ha maldecido un extraño, —dijo Deaton como si ninguno de los dos hubiera hablado.

Derek hizo una mueca. —¿Las malas noticias?

—La mala noticia es que, aunque Stiles tenía buenas intenciones al entregarle algunas plantas forestales para tu nuevo hogar, es posible que haya provocado involuntariamente que ambos se involucren en un vínculo de apareamiento.

—¡Qué!, —Gritó Derek, incluso mientras Stiles dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de exploración. Realmente fue su culpa. Él nunca debería tratar de ser útil o agradable. Claramente, no era saludable.

—¡Pero un vínculo de apareamiento debe ser consentido! ¡Y no es posible con humanos!

Stiles trató de bloquear el tono desesperado en la voz de Derek.

—Desafortunadamente, mientras que la cuidadosa elección de Stiles de plantas produce calma, paz y seguridad como él describió, cuando se combina con la bergamota que también eligió, pueden causar un debilitamiento de las costumbres sociales, una pérdida de reactividad y tranquilidad tan fuerte que es casi una especie de olvido. Esencialmente, como reaccionó en su situación, es que ambos actuaron sobre una atracción mutua que de otra manera habrían ignorado o que nunca se habían dado cuenta, y, operando solo por instinto, activaron la secuencia de apareamiento sin siquiera darse cuenta, algo que por lo menos Derek habría visto las señales y hubiera evitado si hubiera estado a cargo de sus instalaciones —.

—Pero no solo… —Stiles levantó la vista para ver la mirada confundida y desesperada en la cara de Derek, —No puedes, simplemente, accidentalmente, unirte a alguien... hay una serie de pasos. —Derek miró a Peter para confirmarlo, pero Peter solo parecía pensativo.

—De hecho los hay, —dijo Deaton, —y generalmente se enmarcan en una ceremonia importante, pero cada uno se reduce a gestos significativos que pueden interpretarse de diferentes maneras. Por ejemplo, generalmente hay una caza tradicional y una ofrenda de matar del Alfa al compañero, pero se puede hacer simplemente presentando comida de cualquier tipo

—¿Cuáles son los pasos? —Preguntó Stiles, medio cansado, medio curioso a su pesar.

Deaton se encontró con su mirada. —Como digo, los pasos son normalmente bastante elaborados en el contexto de la ceremonia formal de unión, pero a lo que se reducen es a seis simples pasos. Ofrenda de comida, intercambio de sangre, curación o cuidado de heridas, defensa frente al peligro, la mordida de apareamiento, y finalmente... —levantó una ceja,— sexo, o específicamente, sexo bajo la luna llena .

Scott hizo un ruido de gorgoteo.

—¡No hemos hecho eso!, —Dijo Stiles.

—De hecho no, la luna llena no será hasta dentro de otras dos semanas. La ceremonia es una que generalmente lleva semanas, incluso meses. El Alfa está destinado a 'cortejar' a su compañero, quien lo acepta gradualmente con el tiempo, ya que demuestran ser dignos.

Stiles sintió que le ardía la cara, y al otro lado de la habitación, Derek no se veía mucho mejor.

—¿Cortejar? ¿Compañeros? —Preguntó Stiles. —Esto suena demasiado a una novela de la Regencia para mi gusto.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos de ellos has hecho?, —Preguntó Scott. —¿Todavía es reversible si no los han hecho todos?

—Sí, dependiendo de su progreso, es teóricamente posible evitar que se complete el vínculo, —dijo Deaton. —Stiles, Derek, es importante que averigüeis cuál de los pasos han hecho.

—Está bien, está bien —Stiles lo pensó. Ofrenda de comida, sí lo habían hecho, Derek le había dado un helado de hielo y había traído refrigerios la noche anterior. ¡Quién sabía que los dulces y las patatas fritas son los nuevos diamantes cuando se trata de asegurar una novia lobo! Intercambio de sangre, fácil, Derek y Stiles habían estado cubiertos cuando Derek había llevado a Stiles a casa desde el incidente de la arpía, y hey, eso cubría a la defensa frente al peligro y al cuidado de las heridas, también.

—¿Cuatro...? —Dijo Stiles tentativamente, mirando a Derek.

Derek negó con la cabeza, su cara estaba roja. —Cinco, —graznó.

Peter silbó, y los ojos de Scott brillaron de oro y le gruñó a Derek. —¿Cinco? ¿Lo mordiste?

La mano de Stiles voló hacia el dolorido punto en la parte trasera de su cuello. No había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo antes de ponerse una camisa esta mañana. Él en su medio cerebro simplemente asumió que era un chupetón bastante cruel. ¡No una mordida de apareamiento!

—¿Voy a convertirme? —Dijo débilmente.

Los ojos de Derek se iluminaron de rojo y gruñó a Scott. —No es como un mordisco normal. No lo convertirá. La mordida de acoplamiento es solo para el apareamiento, por eso es en el cuello, de pertenencia, o en la muñeca, de rueago. No hay otros mordiscos para esas zonas.

Por un momento Stiles sintió un dulce alivio ante las palabras antes de hundirse y giró su cabeza para mirar a Peter. —¡Tú!, —Se enojó.

Peter simplemente levantó sus manos. —Hey, no puedes culpar a un hombre por intentarlo, y yo habría sido elegante al respecto, a diferencia de mi sobrino aquí presente.

Derek los miró con el ceño fruncido, los ojos todavía rojos. —Qué...— No pudo terminar antes de que Scott lo interrumpiera.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Todavía podemos detener el vínculo?

Deaton frunció el ceño. —Técnicamente todavía es posible. En teoría, siempre y cuando no completen el paso final, el vínculo no se sellará. Debido a que has mordido a Stiles, Derek, tendrás que consumarlo bajo la luna llena que viene, o el intercambio volverá a cero.

Scott pareció aliviado. Stiles se sintió... ¿mayormente aliviado?

—Eso es genial, —dijo Scott. —¡Así que solo necesitan evitarse durante las próximas dos semanas y todo estará bien!

Deaton negó con la cabeza. —No será tan fácil. Sus dos cuerpos están cableados para necesitarse el uno al otro. Ignorar la llamada, especialmente en luna llena, será extremadamente difícil.

Scott frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasa si atrapamos a Derek detrás de las cenizas de las montañas y alguien se queda en casa para vigilar a Stiles, no debería eso mantenerlos separados

—Supongo… —Deaton parecía inseguro.

Derek habló, —Pero eso es lo que no entiendo. Un compañero cambia... físicamente. Un humano no debería ser capaz de hacer eso. Solo he oído de otros lobos o cambiaformas convertirse en un compañero.

Deaton asintió. —Por lo general, estarías en lo correcto. Pero Stiles no es estrictamente humano. Él lleva una chispa.

Peter miró a Stiles bruscamente. Stiles le devolvió la mirada.

—En general, una chispa no es muy útil. Simplemente es un canal para que la magia fluya, pero el cambio de forma es solo otro tipo de magia. La chispa de Stiles es más que suficiente para que tu energía como Alfa, Derek, fluya hacia él y lo cambie.

—¿De qué tipo de 'cambios físicos' estamos hablando aquí? —Preguntó Stiles con algo de alarma.

Derek lo miró y abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró y miró hacia otro lado, su cara estaba roja.

—Probablemente es mejor que no te preocupes por eso, Stiles, —dijo Peter con dulzura. —Además, ya que ambos se van a evitar el uno al otro de aquí en adelante, dudo que salga a la luz.

—Puede que tengan razón… —dijo Deaton lentamente. —Lo mejor es no preocuparte, Stiles. —Se dio vuelta para sacar algunos suministros de su gabinete, luciendo sospechosamente incómodo. Stiles entrecerró los ojos. Simplemente genial. Misteriosos ‘cambios físicos’ que incluso el veterinario está demasiado asustado para hablar de ellos

Deaton regresó con varias cajas de madera. —Ahora, ambos parecen haber tenido un día agotador. Puedo darte algunas hierbas que contrarrestarán el problema original del regalo floral de Stiles, por lo que al menos estarás al tanto de tus acciones nuevamente. Sin embargo, recuerda que el vínculo de apareamiento está casi completo, y ambos deberán esforzarse para controlar sus instintos por estar juntos. Ambos deberán tener una fuerza de voluntad considerable, ¿comprenden?

Derek y Stiles asintieron.

(Realmente, alguien debería haber señalado en ese punto que ninguno de los dos era el niño del póster para el autocontrol...)

~ - ~

Stiles vio girar el ventilador del techo. Se golpeó los labios secos y agrietados e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar indolentemente el vaso de agua que tenía sobre la mesilla. La condensación se estaba formando en el costado del vidrio, las gotas se deslizaban lentamente.

Él oficialmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Mañana era el primer día de clases pero en este momento a Stiles no le gustaron sus posibilidades de hacerlo. Cada hueso de su cuerpo dolía, y la última vez que su papá había revisado su temperatura, incluso se había ofrecido a tomarse el día libre para asegurarse de que no muriera o algo así. Fue muy alentador.

—Estúpido Derek y su estúpida mordida sexual.

Solo había pasado un día desde que descubrieron lo que estaba mal. Un día desde que Derek y Stiles habían prometido evitarse el uno al otro para que no terminaran casados con hombres lobo.

Stiles hizo una mueca y deslizó una mano por la colcha, estaba solo a la mitad para poder alcanzar el vaso de agua antes de darse por vencido, con los músculos temblorosos y exhaustos.

No había forma de que fuera a sobrevivir las próximas dos semanas hasta la luna llena. Para entonces, él sería una cáscara seca.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro lento y dolorido. Esto era una mierda. Apestaba porque se sentía horrible, y apestaba porque, a pesar de sentir que lo habían pasado por un triturador de carne, todavía estaba un poco cachondo y no podía dejar de pensar en la polla de Derek.

Miró hacia abajo, hacia donde su polla estaba haciendo una carpa en sus bóxers. De acuerdo, tal vez no tan ‘cachondo’ más bien como ‘una furiosa e 'imparable erección’. E 'imparable' era definitivamente la palabra clave aquí. Descubrió, con gran disgusto, que cuanto más estuviera sin ver a Derek, más difícil era salir de allí. Tenía todo el equipo ansioso en el mundo, pero sin lanzamiento.

Básicamente, este era el día más divertido de todos.

Miró tristemente el vaso de agua. Esto simplemente no era justo. Estaba esencialmente muriendo en un desierto metafísico en este momento, ¿y por qué? ¿Por algún tipo de ‘atracción subconsciente residual’?

¿Reconocer que alguien que tiene un buen culo ahora estaba en el territorio de ‘disponible para aparearse'? Seguramente entonces al menos el 70% de Beacon Hills lanzaría vibraciones de ‘tómame ahora’ hacia Derek. Seguro que Stiles y Derek habían pasado más tiempo juntos este verano, y tal vez habían cruzado a algo que se parecía al territorio de ‘amigos’, pero el chico tenía ¿qué, 23? 24? Solo la mirada en la cara del Sheriff si descubría que las manos muy adultas habían estado en los pantalones muy pequeños de Stiles le daba escalofríos a Stiles.

También provocó la sacudida de la polla de Stiles en dichos pantalones. Él miró hacia abajo. —Eres una mala influencia y nadie está escuchando tu opinión sobre este asunto.

Buen trabajo, Stiles, ahora estás hablando con tu pene.

Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. —Traidor, —añadió, por si acaso, porque si estás maldito por el sexo y estás muriendo, también podrías aceptar las conversaciones con tus genitales.

Mientras tanto, además de ser un millar de años demasiado mayor para salir con el chico del Sheriff,, Derek era un gilipollas, y un tio para empezar. De acuerdo, tal vez Stiles también era un poco idiota (ver: sugiriendo que podía dejar que Derek muriera porque eso resolvería sus problemas. Ahora se sentía un poco culpable por eso. Y estaba al menos un 80% bromeando)

Lo del tipo...

Stiles gimió y aplastó su cara en su almohada. ¿Tal vez una o dos veces pensó en los chicos de esa manera? Es cierto que Jackson tenía unos pómulos extremadamente distractivos, pero también era un ser humano terrible y horrible, por lo que Stiles también quería golpearlo, muchas veces, por lo que los deseos eran difíciles de solucionar. ¿Danny? Bueno... a todos les gusta Danny, ¿verdad? Tenía una gran sonrisa, dientes grandes y una gran piel. ¿Pero era solo el aprecio de ‘quiero ser como tu’ o ‘quiero acariciarte’?

Incluso Stiles pensó que era triste. A pesar de que eso hizo que su obsesión embarazosamente larga con Justin Timberlake tuviera una luz diferente.

Así que tal vez fuera posible que Stiles, de alguna forma, posiblemente, desde ciertos ángulos, podría estar atraído por Derek. En cuanto al comentario ‘mutuo’ de Deaton...

Stiles tragó saliva, su garganta se volvió seca. Su mano estaba todavía a un pie de distancia del vaso de agua. Tal vez realmente iba a morir.

Pero luego levantaron el vaso y se lo pusieron en los labios, donde bebió desesperadamente de volver a su mesa auxiliar.

—Genial, las alucinaciones han comenzado.

—Estás deshidratado, no delirante. Puedes tener más agua en un minuto.

Stiles giró su cabeza. Derek estaba sentado a su lado en la cama. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y parecía más pálido que de costumbre, pero no se parecía tanto a la muerte encarnada como Stiles se estaba sintiendo.

—Estás aquí. Se supone que no debes estar aquí. Tú o tu polla mágica.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Scott dijo que estabas enfermo. Él no podía llegar venir, así que pensé que podría controlarte.

—¿No podrías enviar a alguien que no esté bajo un hechizo de no consentimiento?

—Deaton dijo que deberíamos poder controlar el tirón. Y si realmente estabas tan enfermo, no hay nada que Scott o los demás pudieran hacer para ayudarte.

Stiles se habría alejado si hubiera podido, ya sabes, moverse, pero en su lugar le dio a Derek su mejor mirada severa. —Pero tú y tu pene pueden, ¿no? Veo lo que estás tramando, Hale.

Derek gruñó. —¡No, Stiles! ¿Podrías dejar de hablar sobre mi polla? Hablé con Deaton al respecto y me dijo que el contacto físico, cualquier contacto físico, aliviaría el... —se detuvo, las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas.

—¿Constante deseo ardiente de follar? —Stiles terminó por ayudarlo.

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada. —Sí.

—Bueno, eso es definitivamente algo que podría habernos hecho saber antes de pasar varias horas en un aumento gradual de la agonía.

Derek se encogió de hombros incómodo. —Los enlaces de apareamiento no suelen ocurrir con humanos. Nadie sabe realmente cómo reaccionará contigo. Qué tan profundo será.

Stiles no pudo evitar resoplar. —Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que ya ha ido más que suficientemente 'profundo'.

Derek rodó los ojos.

—Entonces, Sourwolf, ¿de qué nivel de contacto físico estamos hablando? ¿Vamos a estar cogidos de la mano y saltar entre las margaritas juntos durante las próximas dos semanas? ¿Debo recordarle a alguien que tengo escuela mañana? Aunque la hilaridad de verte vestido de cuero y con el ceño fruncido subido a un escritorio a mi lado casi valdría la pena, estoy bastante seguro de que hay alguna política escolar sobre adultos espeluznantes dando vueltas tocando inapropiadamente a los estudiantes.

—Gracias Stiles, pero no, no necesitaba un recordatorio de que eres un adolescente. Esa es una realidad demasiado obvia.

Stiles le dio a Derek una sonrisa maliciosa. —Me gusta pensar que se trata de apreciar mi juventud.

Derek refunfuñó por lo bajo, —Apreciaré tu juventud.

—Apuesto a que lo harás, —dijo Stiles.

Derek se sonrojó, y Stiles hizo un puñetazo mental, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había coqueteado accidentalmente, y se sonrojó.

—No necesitaré ir a la escuela contigo. Si nosotros... —Derek se puso aún más rojo, y Stiles no pudo evitar sentirse un poco fascinado. Siempre había pensado que Derek sería totalmente afable en lo que respecta a este tipo de cosas. Pero, de nuevo, a pesar de su impresión exterior, Derek era más bien lo contrario de suave una vez que lo conocías, por lo que Stiles no estaba seguro de por qué todavía se aferraba a esa ilusión.— ...Si tenemos contacto cercano toda la noche, —terminó Derek.

Stiles alzó las cejas, tratando de analizar a qué se suponía que debía traducirse en un lenguaje normal. —Te refieres a abrazarnos, ¿no?

Derek suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

Stiles luchó más en la cama. —Te estás refiriendo totalmente a los abrazos. ¡Quieres abrazarme toda la noche! —Él hizo una mueca. —¿Quieres acurrucarte toda la noche?

Derek cerró los ojos como si rezara por paciencia. —No Stiles, no quiero, pero viendo que estás tan enfermo, no veo que tenga muchas opciones.

Stiles cerró su boca.

—No me mires así, —dijo Derek. —Tú tampoco me quieres aquí.

¿Cierto? Se sintió muy feliz de que Derek estuviera aquí ahora, pero no estaba seguro si eso estaba relacionado con lo divertido que era burlarse de él, o porque tenía algo de polvos mágicos en su cerebro que le decía que Derek debería ser su marido o algo así. O tal vez fue un alivio que alguien le diera agua. No es como si a nadie le molestara.

—Espera, cuando dices acurrucarte toda la noche...

—No usé esa frase.

—¿Quieres decir aquí?

Derek alzó las cejas. —¿Prefieres venir a mi apartamento? ¿A mi cama?

Stiles abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Temía que lo que saliera fuera demasiado parecido a lo que su polla pensaba sobre eso, y ya estaba establecido que su pene era un traicionero traidor que no debía ser consultado sobre ningún asunto.

Derek continuó, —¿Mi apartamento donde Peter e Isaac viven?

—Ah. Buen punto.

Derek parecía satisfecho.

—Excepto por no, —dijo Stiles, —porque la alternativa es que estés aquí en mi cama, en la misma casa que mi papá, el sheriff.

—Voy a escuchar si llega a casa. Además, él está trabajando casi todas las noches, ¿no?

Stiles suspiró en derrota. Derek le entregó el vaso de agua, y Stiles ya se sentía lo suficientemente mejor como para poder sostenerlo él mismo. ¡Victoria! Miró hacia abajo y vio que Derek tenía su rodilla presionada contra el costado de la pierna de Stiles. Maldita sea, ese tipo de prueba corroboró la teoría de Derek. Supongo que tengo un futuro lleno de abrazos.

¿Era tan malo que la idea no lo horrorizara exactamente?

(Mal, absolutamente no)

~ - ~

Derek se despertó lentamente, lo que era inusual. La mayoría de las noches tendían a terminar con una pesadilla o una transición instantánea entre el sueño y la vigilia. Esta vez, se deslizó lentamente fuera de la oscuridad de sus sueños y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Él era cálido. Y algo olía bien. Realmente bien.

Hubo un movimiento junto a él y un pequeño ruido. Derek abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de un cuerpo cálido.

Stiles. Compañero.

No. No, él no iba a ser ese tipo. Él no iba a ser como ella. Incluso si Stiles olía como una mezcla de heno calentado por el sol y el bosque después de la lluvia fuerte. Incluso si olía a listo, exuberante e invitador.

¡Maldición!

Derek movió sus caderas hacia adelante, su dureza presionando contra la hinchazón de la parte trasera de Stiles.

—¿Um, Derek?

Los brazos de Derek se apretaron involuntariamente, no se había dado cuenta de que Stiles estaba despierto, pero ahora que lo estaba. Maldita sea. Podía oler la dureza de Stiles. Podía sentir la tensión que irradiaba a través de su forma ágil.

—Relájate amigo, —dijo Stiles. —Las erecciones torpes son de esperar en este punto—. Su tono era firme a pesar del fraseo casual.

Derek retiró sus caderas, posiblemente un poco más lento de lo que podría haberlo hecho. —Lo siento, —dijo Derek.

—No hace falta disculparse.

Derek se preguntó si Stiles sabía cuánto le estaba cantando su cuerpo a Derek. Cómo sus caderas se movieron una fracción detrás de las de Derek, lo cerca que estaba de él contra el resto del cuerpo de Derek, incluso después de que Derek se relajó. Cómo se elevó su temperatura, su piel cubierta con un fino brillo de sudor que hizo que Derek solo quisiera...

Bajó la boca al hombro de Stiles, donde su camiseta estaba abierta, revelando una piel pálida marcada con diminutos lunares oscuros.

—¿Derek? —La voz de Stiles era chillona. Eso hizo que Derek pensara en una presa y sintió que sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa satisfecha alrededor del bocado de carne que sostenía suavemente entre sus dientes. Derek clavó sus dientes con más fuerza, y el aroma de Stiles se disparó con el aroma de la sumisión. Derek tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar caer sobre Stiles en ese momento y follarle directamente.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

Al menos tenía que prepararlo primero. Tal vez... tal vez Derek podría detenerse, podría detenerse antes que él... Pero si no podía, no debía lastimar a Stiles. No en su primera vez.

Su primera vez. Derek había estado caminando de puntillas con ese pensamiento. Pero ahora vino como una venganza, endureciendo su pene aún más en sus pantalones cortos. Stiles nunca había hecho nada con nadie antes. Nadie excepto Derek. Hizo que su lobo aullará de placer.

Derek movió el brazo que había envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, deslizando su mano debajo de la camiseta de Stiles. —Estás duro, —dijo mientras complacía su deseo de pasar sus dedos por la piel de Stiles.

Stiles aspiró profundamente, sus abdominales se tensaron bajo los dedos de Derek. —Creo que te estás perdiendo la ley del código de erecciones incómodas, amigo. Ya sabes, ¿la parte donde todos los involucrados fingen que no está sucediendo?

—¿Somos hermanos?, —Preguntó Derek, bajando la boca hacia el costado del cuello de Stiles.

—¿Podríamos serlo? ¿Si dejarás de atormentarme o lo que sea que estás haciendo? —La voz de Stiles era alta.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —Derek detuvo los movimientos de su mano y separó sus labios del cuello de Stiles. Si Stiles le decía que se detuviera, lo haría. Él de alguna manera encontraría la voluntad en algún lado, se levantaría y se iría. Stiles soltó un gemido.

—Eres una mala persona, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, —estuvo de acuerdo Derek lo suficientemente rápido.

Stiles giró su cuerpo para enfrentar a Derek, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la excitación, pero su expresión era molesta. —No lo eres, lo sabes.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Derek, sorprendido por la firmeza en el tono de Stiles.

—Una mala persona. Tú no lo eres. A veces haces cosas estúpidas y eres terriblemente malo con la gente, pero no eres un mal tipo. La única persona que he visto que se acerca a ti por tratar de ayudar y proteger a los demás es Scott, e incluso él solo lo hace cuando no está obsesionado con otra cosa. Entonces no intentes con esa mierda de ‘soy un desperdicio de espacio’. Y no, no quiero que te detengas. Realmente me gustaría si me ayudas con esto. —Y empujó su erección contra la de Derek.

Derek se cayó de la sorpresa. Las palabras de Stiles lo habían atrapado y vuelto a la embriagadora mezcla de compañero-reclamar-morder-follar que le había subido por las paredes desde el momento en que despertó, y se inclinó para tomar la boca de Stiles en un beso, empujando su lengua en la boca de Stiles como lo quería hacer con el resto de su cuerpo. El mensaje probablemente fue claro, porque Stiles gimió, su cuerpo se relajó en el abrazo de Derek, su arrogancia se fundió en una pasividad feliz y ansiosa, su boca húmeda y fácil bajo la de Derek.

Eso hizo que Derek quisiera aullar y brincar, para mostrar a su compañero dulcemente sumiso. Sabía que era en parte el vínculo de unión lo que los hacía tocar este baile de perra y semental, pero saberlo no hacía que el deseo de alabar la disposición de Stiles fuera menor.

—Lubricante, ¿tienes alguno?

Stiles gimió. —Mierda. Sí. —Se giró, metió la mano en la parte posterior de su cajón y arrojó el tubo a la cama junto a la mano de Derek antes de volver a besarle. Derek lo aceptó fácilmente incluso mientras comenzaba a sacar los calzoncillos de Stiles de su trasero.

—Derek. ¿No estamos... solo estamos...?

Derek besó a Stiles firmemente. —Solo quiero meter mis dedos dentro de ti.

Stiles gimió y sus caderas se sacudieron. —Yo... está bien, sí.

Derek se complació corriendo sus manos sobre el pequeño culito de Stiles, apretando la carne con firmeza. Stiles jadeaba contra la piel del hombro de Derek, donde su boca estaba explorando, manteniéndose alejado de la curva del cuello de Derek, probablemente sabiendo cuánto pondría a Derek en el borde. Derek dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho y echó un poco de lubricante en los dedos y comenzó a rodear el agujero de Stiles con un dedo, acostumbrándolo al tacto y al frío.

—¿Derek?

Derek usó su otra mano para inclinar la cara de Stiles en otro beso, mordiéndole el labio con fuerza mientras deslizaba un dedo firmemente dentro.

Stiles gritó. —¿Acabas de usar el truco de ‘muerde al virgen'?

Derek sonrió, comenzando suavemente a mover su dedo hacia adelante y hacia atrás. —Todavía eres virgen, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Stiles lograron mostrar su habitual combinación rápida de emociones, incluso cuando estaban oscurecidas por la lujuria. —¿Lo soy?

—En lo que a mí respecta,— dijo Derek, pasando un segundo dedo al lado del primero, —eres virgen hasta que mi pene esté dentro de ti.

Stiles se sonrojó, sus caderas se crisparon cuando los dedos de Derek se hundieron más. —¿Es eso lo que vas a hacer?, —Preguntó.

Derek se permitió un profundo golpe con sus dedos. —¿Quieres que lo haga?

Stiles lo miró, con la boca abierta, roja y húmeda. El silencio se mantuvo por algunos latidos hasta que Derek dobló sus dedos, las caderas de Stiles saltaron y rompió la mirada de Derek y giró su rostro, escondiéndose en el hombro de Derek mientras movía su cuerpo con los dedos presionándose dentro de él y separándose.

—¿Esto está bien, Stiles? —Preguntó Derek, viendo como el rubor en las mejillas de Stiles se extendía por su cuerpo, calentando su garganta y su pecho. Derek se preguntó si la herida aún visible en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles dolía con el flujo de sangre adicional. El cálido agarre del cuerpo de Stiles alrededor de sus dedos hizo que la polla de Derek goteará donde todavía estaba atrapada dentro de sus calzoncillos, y suavemente presionó un tercer dedo contra Stiles, pasando la punta justo por debajo de su estrecho anillo. —¿Alguna vez te has hecho esto?, —Preguntó Derek. —¿Esperaste a que tu padre estuviera dormido y te llenaras con tus propios dedos? ¿Sofocando los ruidos que hiciste en tus almohadas?

Stiles gimió, luego asintió. Derek gruñó ante la idea, deseando haber podido verlo, Stiles se sonrojó y frotó su propia polla en las sábanas. Presionó su tercer dedo lentamente en el cuerpo de Stiles, sintiendo los cálidos y resbaladizos músculos bajo su insistencia. Él los deslizó profundamente, y bromeó y presionó la próstata de Stiles.

—¿Fue bueno? —Dijo Derek. —¿Podrías meter los dedos tanto como quisieras?

—No, —Stiles gimió, sus labios rozaron la piel de Derek, —el... el ángulo—. No pude profundizar lo suficiente.

Derek no pudo evitar empujar sus caderas contra Stiles al pensarlo. —¿Compraste un consolador para poder llenarte?

Stiles le habló a Derek en el hombro, mojado y suelto, como si no tuviera la coherencia para darle forma a sus labios en un mordisco o un beso. —No, —dijo, su voz temblorosa, —No pude encontrar la manera de conseguirlo sin que papá lo supiera.

Derek gimió, sus dedos se calmaron y su polla dolió. —¿Entonces nunca has estado satisfecho? ¿Nunca tuviste lo que necesitabas?

El gemido agudo de Stiles fue suficiente respuesta, y Derek no pudo evitarlo, soltó sus dedos y giró a Stiles, deslizándose su propia ropa interior en el proceso.

—¿Derek?

—Joder, Stiles, solo necesito sentirte —Derek presionó su polla entre las mejillas de Stiles, gimiendo y separándolas para poder ver dónde estaba su pre-seme marcando la piel de Stiles. —Joder, eres tan bueno, —gimió Derek.

—Derek.

—¿Te gusta eso, tener mi olor en ti? —Derek apresuradamente se cubrió la polla con lubricante para poder empujar suavemente entre las mejillas de Stiles. Maldita sea, el color de Stiles era increíble, todo su cuerpo cubierto por el brillo del sudor... Todavía olía tan inocente, incluso mientras se acurrucaba contra las sábanas.

Derek quería arruinarlo. Una parte de su cerebro todavía registraba que Stiles era solo un adolescente. Un chico. Y uno que ni siquiera había consentido realmente esto, pero el resto de Derek simplemente le importaba. Quería marcar esa piel, follar la boca constantemente abierta de Stiles hasta que llorara, doblarlo sobre cada superficie disponible hasta que Derek la follara era una segunda naturaleza para él. Hasta que no se sintió bien sin el semen de Derek, cálido y húmedo, dentro de él.

Derek gimió. —Mierda. Puedo oler lo duro que está tu polla, Stiles. Ni siquiera te he puesto la mano encima y estás goteando en el colchón, ¿verdad?

Stiles gimió, su frente frotando contra las sábanas en un asentimiento nebuloso.

Derek empujó con fuerza, apretando las mejillas de Stiles alrededor de su polla. —Dime.

—Yo... yo no… —tartamudeó Stiles, su rubor se oscureció en su cara.

Derek se inclinó, presionando su frente a lo largo de la espalda resbaladiza por el sudor de Stiles, mordisqueando el caparazón de la oreja de Stiles. —Continúa, bebé. Dime qué te pone tan duro.

—Tú, imbécil, —espetó Stiles. —Tú y tu puta polla enorme, y tu boca, y que te vengas en mi piel y maldita sea, maldita sea, quiero que me folles.

Fue el turno de Derek para quejarse. Su siguiente impulso se enganchó contra el borde extendido del culo de Stiles, el pequeño agujero se aferraba con avidez a la polla de Derek. Derek hizo una pausa, presionando ligeramente.

—¡Derek! ¡No puedes!

—Solo un poco, —dijo Derek. —Solo la punta.

Stiles estaba jadeando, con la boca abierta y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. —¿Solo la punta?, —Dijo.

—Lo prometo.

—Oka...

Pero Derek ya estaba presionando. Se mordió el labio y luchó para meter toda su longitud. En vez de eso, aumentó la presión poco a poco hasta que su pene pasó por el borde virginal de Stiles, instalándose justo dentro del cuerpo de Stiles.

Stiles dejó escapar un ruido inhumano incluso cuando el lobo de Derek gruñó su satisfacción.

—Joder, sí, Stiles, eso es lo correcto.

Stiles gimió y su mano se arrastró hacia atrás en las sábanas, buscando. Derek se inclinó hacia delante para unir sus dedos con los de Stiles.

—¿No se siente bien? ¿Tenerme adentro?

Stiles era demasiado incoherente para responder, (por una vez,) pero sus caderas se movieron ante las palabras de Derek, hundiendo otra pequeña cantidad más de la polla de Derek.

Los ojos de Derek se cerraron durante un segundo, pero los abrió de nuevo de inmediato, sin querer perderse ni un instante de Stiles tendido, sonrojado, el culo en el aire y la polla de Derek hundida justo dentro de su apretado y pequeño agujero.

Si Derek fuera una mejor persona, se habría detenido allí, pero (a pesar de la opinión claramente desinformada de Stiles al respecto), realmente, realmente no era un buen tipo. Una especie de locura se había apoderado de él, por lo que se inclinó sobre la oreja de Stiles y comenzó a susurrar.

—Sabes, podría masturbarme así, mi mano justo fuera de tu cuerpo. Cuando llegue, lo derramaría todo dentro de ti. Marcándote por dentro —Las caderas de Stiles volvieron a temblar, y era una buena cosa que Stiles estuviera de espaldas a él, o podría haber observado la sonrisa que se extendió por la cara de Derek. —¿Te gusta lo grueso que es? ¿Cuánto te estira? Apuesto que lo haces. Apuesto a que has estado soñando cada noche con alguien que te inmovilizará y te llenará. Algo acerca de ti gritando que quieres una polla dura dentro de ti. Apuesto a que te gustaría tener una en la boca. Te encantaría chuparla tan profundo. Lo haría una y otra vez.

Stiles estaba dejando escapar esos pequeños gemidos lastimosos que hicieron que Derek quisiera seguir y reclamarlo. Pero se mantuvo perfectamente quieto por pura tenacidad de su mente sanguinolenta, manteniendo una corriente de charla sucia que hizo que Stiles se retorciera y moviera sus caderas, los movimientos lentos pero seguros metieron la polla de Derek más profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Derek estuviera casi completamente envuelto en el calor húmedo y codicioso de Stiles.

—Eso es. Solo un poco más bebé, —canturreó Derek. —Solo queda un poco. Sabes que me quieres tan profundo como puedas.

Stiles movió sus caderas, tomando la última media pulgada para que su culo quedara al ras con la piel de Derek. Su mano se apretó convulsivamente con la de Derek.

—Sí. Joder, eso es perfecto. Eres perfecto. ¿No se siente bien, Stiles?

—Sí—. Susurró Stiles contra las sábanas.

Derek gimió. —No te preocupes. Voy a cuidarte. Lo prometo. Voy a llenarte justo como lo necesitas. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

El estallido de sal en el aire le dijo a Derek que las lágrimas habían brotado de los ojos de Stiles. Su voz tembló cuando dijo, —Sí. Por favor. Lo quiero todo.

Derek se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento, apoyando la cabeza en el centro de la espalda de Stiles. En este momento, nada parecía más perfecto que esas palabras.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, no queriendo asustar a Stiles, comenzó a deslizar su polla hacia atrás, y luego hacia delante otra vez. Suavemente, su ritmo se fue formando cuando el culo de Stiles comenzó a ceder bajo la presión del cuerpo de Derek.

—¿Esto es bueno? —Dijo Derek.

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta que te follen, Stiles?

Stiles se apretó contra él, y Derek se estremeció, empujando sus garras en la cama para evitar que golpeara a Stiles tan fuerte como podía.

—¿Qué piensas, gilipollas? ¿Quieres una medalla o algo por el estilo? —La voz de Stiles tembló, a pesar de la nitidez de sus palabras.

Derek sonrió y empujó su polla con fuerza, asegurándose de follar la próstata de Stiles en el proceso. Stiles gimió y sus codos se rindieron, cayendo así que él estaba de cara a la cama, su culo alto en el agarre de Derek.

—No creo que sea necesaria una medalla, —dijo Derek.

—Bueno, entonces ¿tal vez quieres pensar en follarme un poco más duro para que yo pueda venirme en algún momento de este siglo?

Derek se rió. —Sí, Stiles, puedo follarte más fuerte.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de pura satisfacción mientras Derek comenzaba a acelerar el paso, y Derek tuvo que admitir que, aunque Stiles era un mocoso total, el sonido era música para sus oídos. Follarlo era como follar en oro líquido. Él estaba tan caliente y apretado. Su piel era tan suave, tan pálida. Solo roto por su dispersión de lunares y la marca de los propios dientes de Derek en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Derek se movió para poder inclinarse hacia atrás, agarrando el culo de Stiles entre sus dos manos y comenzando a golpear desesperadamente. Este era su humano. Él llevaba su marca.

Derek no se dio cuenta al principio de que ese gruñido posesivo provenía de él. Stiles giró su cabeza hacia un lado para poder mirar a Derek con la boca abierta y jadeando con cada embestida.

—Te gusta eso, ¿verdad, Sourwolf? Joder, no creo que te haya visto tan satisfecho, jodiéndome por completo.

Los ojos de Stiles aún estaban entrecerrados y evaluadores, incluso cuando estaba siendo golpeado contra el colchón, y algo sobre eso enloqueció a Derek, hizo que sus caderas empujaran más rápido solo para poder oír los gemidos de Stiles convertirse en poco 'ah ah ah’ a ruido indefenso. Se inclinó, acercando su cara a la de Stiles.

—¿Vas a venirte sobre mi polla? —Preguntó Derek, encontrándose con los ojos de Stiles, sintiendo la forma en que Stiles estaba ondulando hacia atrás, tratando de obtener más de Derek dentro de él con cada embestida. —Voy a venirme pronto y llenarte con mi reclamo —La voz de Derek se estremeció ante la idea. —Apuesto a que te vendrás sin que yo toque tu polla. Lo quieres tanto.

Stiles rompió su mirada, sus ojos se cerraron y sus caderas se movieron más rápido, dejó escapar un ruido gutural. —Sí. Sí, quiero... quiero...

Derek gruñó, volviendo a sentarse y follando a Stiles probablemente más rápido de lo que debería, más rápido que nunca con un humano. Pero este no era ningún ser humano, este era su compañero, este era su reclamo, su ofrenda, y su compañero estaba suplicando, su compañero necesitaba...

Derek, en algún lugar en la bruma de compañero-calor-follar-querer-reclamar-a-Stiles, sintió algo hacer tic, algo se sintió maravilloso, pero era demasiado tarde para pensar porque se estaba viniendo. Empujando lo más profundo que pudo, tirando de Stiles fuertemente contra su pecho y llegando tan fuerte que pensó que podría desmayarse.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que los ruidos que Stiles estaba haciendo se unieran en lenguaje. —¡Derek! ¡Derek, idiota mutante! ¿Qué mierda está haciendo tu polla?

—¿Qué? —Dijo Derek empañado. Apenas podía concentrarse, su pene todavía palpitando dentro de Stiles.

—¡Esto... duele! ¡Es enorme!

Derek sacudió sus caderas suavemente, solo para descubrir que estaba firmemente encajado dentro de Stiles.

—Te he anudado, —dijo Derek, conmocionado.

—¿¡Estás jodidamente bromeando!? —Stiles tenía una notable cantidad de histeria en su voz, pero eso era probablemente comprensible, considerando. —¡No pensé que los hombres lobo podían hacer eso!

—Solo con tus compañeros, —dijo Derek, pero estaba distraído por el hecho de que la polla aún estaba dura y viniéndose, queriendo atención, presionando contra el vientre de Stiles. —No te has venido.

—¡Ah, sí, tonto del culo! Me estaba acercando mucho cuando alguien decidió meter una pelota de béisbol en mi culo sin preguntar.

Derek sacudió sus caderas de nuevo, era difícil hacer que el ángulo fuera el adecuado para moverse sin tirar del agujero de Stiles, pero después de algunos intentos descubrió una especie de movimiento de molienda.

—Derek, no, detente. Duele, ¿qué estás...?

—Shh, —dijo Derek, —mejorará pronto.

—No Derek, no quiero… —pero Stiles ya estaba siendo interrumpido por su propio gemido cuando los movimientos de Derek presionaron su nudo contra la próstata de Stiles.

—Eso es todo, —dijo Derek. El rubor de Stiles se estaba extendiendo de nuevo, y ahora sus caderas se balanceaban también. Derek notó que su pequeño vientre se estaba redondeando mientras se movían. —Joder, —dijo, presionando su mano en la ligera curva. —¿Ves eso Stiles? Mira lo completo que estás. He llenado tu barriga.

Stiles soltó un gemido agudo y él vino, sin ninguna mano sobre su polla, solo la longitud de Derek dentro de él y su nudo llenándole. Cuerdas de esperma se derramaron sobre él, desde su barbilla hasta su pecho.

—Joder, sí, Stiles. Eres perfecto. Mírate.

Stiles se desplomó contra él, sin fuerzas. Derek lo abrazó para evitar que se deslizara de costado. Stiles estaba tan fuera de sí que parecía como si estuviera casi inconsciente, por lo que Derek los colocó con cuidado sobre el colchón de costado, la polla de Derek profundamente dentro de Stiles y palpitando.

—¿No estás... saliendo? —Preguntó Stiles, su voz era un borrón somnoliento.

—No puedo por un tiempo. Tengo que esperar a que baje el nudo .

—Pero...

—Shh Stiles. Mejor si puedes aprender a dormir con él adentro.

—Mmm está bien, —dijo Stiles, pero ya estaba básicamente dormido.

Derek miró hacia abajo, Stiles estaba cubierto en su propio semen y estaría demasiado seco antes de que Derek pudiera levantarse para una toalla.

Bajó la mano, recogió un poco del desorden y se lo llevó a la boca para lamerlo.

Algunas veces había beneficios de ser una parte lobo.

 

(La validez de la opinión de Derek sobre ese asunto en particular todavía estaba bajo revisión.)

~ - ~

Cuando Derek se despertó de nuevo, esta vez fue a causa del sol que salpicaba la cama a través de las cortinas abiertas. Stiles estaba acurrucado en sus brazos, las pestañas oscuras descansando sobre sus mejillas, oliendo a satisfacción y reclamo.

Derek tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar por la boca durante un momento. No es que ayudará, el olor en la habitación era tan espeso que parecía que le cubría el interior de la boca. Derek quería morderlo. Miró hacia abajo, hacia donde estaba sucia la cama donde su corrida se había filtrado de Stiles durante la noche. Mierda. Nunca se había venido así antes. Nunca anudé a nadie. Nunca hablamos de eso más que una conversación vergonzosa con su padre y varias conversaciones probablemente mal informadas con sus primos y hermanas. No tenía idea de que se sentiría tan... bien. Así que me gusta el apareamciento hasta que el mundo se detuvo. Así que como... cosiéndose a sí mismo en la carne de otra persona.

Tiró de sus caderas hacia atrás para poder controlar el culo de Stiles, y sintió que su cerebro casi se cortocircuitó cuando vio que su polla, en su mayoría blanda, estaba medio dentro de Stiles.

... Ahora en este punto, realmente debería haberse alejado, haber despertado al adolescente al que le había quitado la virginidad (bajo circunstancias ligeramente turbias, cabe decir), revisarlo para asegurarse de que no estaba herido y luego dejarlo solo sin importar qué para las próximas dos semanas. Esa habría sido la respuesta adulta y sensata a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pero Derek no siempre era bueno para tomar decisiones adultas, especialmente cuando su lobo estaba tan interesado en decidir por él, por lo que en lugar de eso bombeó la parte de su pene que pudo alcanzar hasta que se puso dura y luego se empujó hacia el cuerpo de Stiles .

Stiles emitió un sonido suave y somnoliento, y si hubiera podido, Derek se habría venido allí mismo. Él todavía estaba tan húmedo y suave por dentro. Todavía estirado de sus actividades horas antes. Derek bombeó sus caderas un par de veces. Tendrían que ser rápidos, la alarma de Stiles sonaría pronto. Se lamió la mano, se inclinó y rodeó la polla de Stiles. Estaba bastante seguro de que podía hacer que Stiles se sintiera feliz de ser despertado antes de lo habitual. Entre el bombeo de su pene y su mano alrededor de Stiles, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el olor del niño se enrojeciera por la necesidad, y sus caderas se sacudían inestables junto con los movimientos de Derek. Derek sonrió y se inclinó, gentil pero firmemente deslizando sus dientes en la marca de mordida en el cuello de Stiles.

Stiles se despertó bruscamente. —¡Mierda!

Derek cuidadosamente quitó sus dientes el tiempo suficiente para decir, —Shh. Despertarás a tu padre, —antes de morder delicadamente de nuevo.

—Despertaré a mi..., Derek, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Siseó Stiles.

Derek no se dignó a responder, simplemente jodió más duro el culo de Stiles. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las protestas de Stiles se convirtieran en gemidos y quejidos, y no pasó mucho antes de que temblara y se viniera sobre el puño de Derek. Derek hundió sus dientes con más fuerza, y las caderas de Stiles se movieron hacia atrás en sumisión. Derek gruñó y empujó una, dos veces más y se acercó, haciendo que su nudo no se formará por puro control.

Ambos se quedaron allí, recuperando el aliento. Derek lamiendo ocasionalmente la marca en el cuello de Stiles.

—Derek, ¿estás completamente loco? —Siseó Stiles, alejándose y girándose, sus ojos chasqueando de emoción.

Derek reflexionó sobre la pregunta. Parecía justo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. —Posiblemente.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Oh, estoy tan contento de que estés de acuerdo. ¿No fue hace solo dos días que pensabas ‘soy demasiado bueno para dormir con un adolescente’?

Derek frunció el ceño. —No lo dije así.

—Esa no es la cuestión. Fracaso, —Stiles lo golpeó en el pecho con un dedo, —Un completo y total fracaso.

Derek agarró el dedo de Stiles y aplanó su mano contra su propio pecho. —¿Qué, entonces eso fue todo por mi culpa? ¿No tuviste nada que ver con eso?

—¡Tengo dieciséis! ¡Siempre quiero sexo! No puedo ser considerado responsable.

—Sí, bueno eres mi compañero, o al menos mi cuerpo cree que vas a serlo. Siempre quiero tener sexo contigo.

—Sé que no quieres que termine siendo tu marido mágico de hombre lobo, —dijo Stiles.

Derek entrecerró los ojos. —¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Bueno, uno de nosotros tendrá que ser mejor para ser responsable, porque de lo contrario parece que vamos a terminar siéndolo.

Derek miró hacia abajo, los dedos de Stiles comenzaron a rozar el pezón de Derek, y la mano de Derek se había deslizado hacia el trasero de Stiles, su pulgar acariciando la mejilla de Stiles.

Hubo una larga pausa. Derek se decía a sí mismo que se levantara. Solo levántate y dejar ir a este niño molesto y brillante, para seguir viviendo su vida adolescente sin ningún tipo de problema como yo, estropeando todo más de lo que ya es.

Él no se movió.

—Aunque… —La voz de Stiles había tomado un tono ligeramente más calculador. Derek lo miró a los ojos con nerviosismo.

—Qué.

—Deaton dijo que el reclamo final era sexo bajo la luna llena, ¿verdad?

—Sí...

—Así que... a pesar de que solo tuvimos relaciones sexuales, eso no significa que el vínculo esté ya sellado.

Derek tuvo que flexionar las puntas de los dedos para que no se inmiscuyeran ante la idea de tener un reclamo permanente sobre este chico. —Está bien.

—Entonces, en teoría, unas pocas rondas de sexo entre ahora y la luna llena no causarán ningún daño permanente.

Derek lo miró. La mirada complacida de Stiles comenzó a desvanecerse en una de incertidumbre. —O podríamos... ¿no?

—Debes tomar una ducha antes de ir al colegio, —dijo Derek. La cara de Stiles cayó.

—¿Quieres que vaya también y te de una mamada? —terminó Derek.

Stiles se iluminó.

Tal vez, si Derek follaba a Stiles lo suficiente, podría sacarlo de su sistema y no tocarlo durante luna llena.

 

(Cualquiera podría decirle a Derek lo estúpido que era. En serio, cualquiera)

~ - ~

—Si podemos obtener el rastro, podríamos rastrearlos por toda la ciudad, pero sin eso no tenemos forma de saber dónde están o qué están haciendo.

Stiles intentó volver a centrarse en las palabras de Peter.

—¿Realmente tenemos que preocuparnos por esto? Quiero decir, ¿por qué un Emisario sería una amenaza para Derek?

Stiles no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se dirigieron a donde estaba Derek al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba demasiado lejos, en opinión de Stiles. Stiles había logrado pasar un día escolar levemente dolorido por sus actividades nocturnas (y de la mañana...) para evitar cualquier hambre de compañero o lo que fuera, pero ahora que estaban de vuelta en la misma habitación, Stiles estaba sintiendo a irritación creciendo porque Derek estaba en esa parte del apartamento y no estaba al lado de Stiles. Scott prácticamente había arrastrado a Stiles por la sala cuando llegaron, con un ojo puesto en Derek, e incluso ahora estaba al lado de Stiles, con una mano en su brazo como si pudiera evitar que Stiles se lanzará a través de la habitación hacia Derek. Lo cual, por supuesto, era totalmente ridículo, incluso si Derek estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, mostrando sus músculos de la mejor manera posible.

Aunque, los músculos desnudos fueron incluso mejores. Stiles lo sabía.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse histéricamente. De hecho, aproveché eso. Ya no soy virgen. Me falta pureza. Hice el tango horizontal. Yo soy la máquina sexual.

Bueno, tal vez ese último no fue realmente verificado. No era como si Derek pudiera proporcionar una opinión objetiva en este momento.

Stiles frunció el ceño. De hecho, ninguno de ellos era particularmente objetivo. Sin embargo, el sexo era bastante sorprendente, independientemente de si lo habría iniciado por su cuenta sin todo el problema de la interferencia mágica. Aun así, haber perdido la virginidad con uno de los seres humanos más ardientes que había tenido la fortuna de conocer no era el peor resultado posible. De hecho, después de la mamada que recibió esta mañana, podría muy felizmente (si no objetivamente) decir que fue un resultado bastante aterrador.

Derek miró a Stiles, sus fosas nasales ardiendo.

Stiles se lamió los labios. Se preguntó si a Derek le importaría enseñarle a Stiles algunos de esos movimientos. Stiles estaba seguro casi al 90% de que le gustaría dar mamadas. Tal vez lo pensó, una o dos veces... en un sentido teórico. Sin embargo, si tuviera acceso por tiempo limitado al sexo en las próximas dos semanas, probablemente debería considerarlo como una oportunidad de aprender algunas habilidades para que un día, cuando estuviera teniendo relaciones sexuales con personas que realmente le desearan entonces no sería un principiante tan agitado.

—Es solo una dama humana, ¿no?, —Dijo Erica, dejándose caer al lado de Stiles en el sofá y arrojando una pierna sobre su regazo. —Incluso yo podría con ella.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que hubo un gruñido, Erica cayó sobre el respaldo del sofá y Stiles se encontró firmemente abrazado a Derek.

—Uhh, —dijo Stiles.

—¡Derek, qué demonios!, —Gritó Scott. Erica se estaba levantando del suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Derek gruñó bajo en su dirección.

—Woah, tipo grande, —dijo Stiles, palmeando el pecho de Derek con nerviosismo. —Creo que tenemos que bajar la posesividad por un millón.

Derek puso una mano con garras alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, presionando con fuerza sobre la marca de mordida allí. —Mío, —dijo.

Los ojos de Stiles se cerraron por un momento, antes de que él pudiera volver a mirarlo. —Sí, bueno, creo que está muy bien establecido ese punto. Eso no significa que tengas que ir tirando gente al otro lado de la habitación , —dijo Stiles.

—¡Exactamente! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡No estaba cerca del culo de la princesa Stilinski! Puedes quedártelo todo para ti , —dijo Erica.

Stiles hizo una mueca. —Gracias por eso, Erica.

—Derek va a ser mucho más protector con Stiles hasta la Luna, —dijo Peter, (innecesariamente mirando a los ojos a Stiles). —No va a querer que nadie toque a Stiles y que pueda interferir con el vínculo.

—¿Podemos interferir? ¿Aparte de mantenerlos separados? —Preguntó Lydia.

—Ninguno puede. Pero intenta decirle eso, —dijo Peter.

Derek gruñó de nuevo, colocando a Stiles más cerca de su cuerpo, una mano serpenteando para cubrir el trasero de Stiles.

—¡Stiles!, —Dijo Scott, justo a tiempo para evitar que Stiles se hundiera en ese abrazo.

Se apartó de Derek, no es que llegará muy lejos. —Cierto. Um, creo que yo y la bestia de la cueva aquí vamos a tener una pequeña conversación. Volveremos enseguida.

—¡Qué! ¡No te dejaré solo con él, Stiles! , —Dijo Scott. —¿Qué pasa si él… —su voz bajó a un susurro, como si cada persona en la SALA no pudiera seguir escuchándolo. —¿Qué pasa si él trata de besarte o algo?

Stiles no pudo evitarlo. Él rió. —Realmente no creo que eso sea un problema, amigo. Lo prometo, volveremos enseguida.

Scott entrecerró los ojos. —Bien. Pero si no sales en dos minutos, iré a por ti.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, guiando a Derek al baño, cerrando la puerta y abriendo el grifo del lavamanos para que los demás no pudieran escucharlo. Solo había hecho esto cuando Derek cubrió toda la espalda de Stiles.

—No quiero que te toquen, —dijo Derek.

—Sí, gracias, tengo ese mensaje. Pero Erica y yo, demonios, todos en esa sala, solo somos amigos. Nadie más está poniendo sus manos sobre mi entrepierna, solo tú, ¿de acuerdo?

—Todavía puedo olerme en ti. Débilmente, —empujó a Stiles contra el lavamanos y tiró de sus pantalones hasta justo debajo de su trasero, y empujó su rostro entre las mejillas de Stiles.

—¡JODER!, —Gritó Stiles, y escuchó los —¡Dos minutos!— De Scott desde la habitación contigua.

La respiración de Derek estaba caliente contra el culo de Stiles, pero no hizo contacto, solo respiró. —Aquí. Todavía puedo olerlo. Solo lo suficiente para saber que eres mío.

—Mierda, —dijo Stiles, y por un momento le dolió tanto no tener la boca de Derek sobre él y que Derek no lo tocara, podría mandar a la mierda las consecuencias y lidiar con la vergüenza interminable de todo su grupo de amigos sabiendo que Derek Hale lo estaba follando en un baño.

—¡Un minuto, Stiles! ¡Y no creas que no enviaré a Lydia allí!

Maldición. De acuerdo, no vale la pena. Se giró antes de que pudiera perder su fuerza de voluntad y agarró a Derek por el pelo, tirándolo en un beso con la boca abierta.

—Así es, Hale, —murmuró en la boca de Derek, —tienes tu reclamo por todo este culo, y puedes repetirlo cuando sea necesario —Los ojos de Derek se iluminaron de rojo y Stiles tuvo que tirar bruscamente de su cabello hacia evitar que vuelva a meterse,— más tarde Por ahora estamos tratando de tener una reunión de la manada, y tu miel está volviendo locos a los cachorros, sin mencionar el resto de nosotros en la pared.

—Esta noche, —dijo Derek.

—¿Qué?

—Esta noche, quiero follarte otra vez esta noche.

Los ojos de Stiles se cerraron. De acuerdo, sí, eso fue un poco antes y... más de lo que él tenía en mente, pero ahora que Derek lo mencionó...

—Quiero empujarte sobre la cama que tienes desde que eras un niño, quiero ponerte la boca encima, pero especialmente en tu agujero. Quiero besarlo y follarlo con mi lengua hasta que estés gritando por mi polla, y luego quiero dártela, anudarte y hacerte venir una y otra vez hasta que llores.

... Stiles solo podía gemir. Luego tropezó, se puso los pantalones en su sitio y apartó a Derek mientras Scott abría la puerta del baño. —Estoy haciendo esto por tu propio bien, Stiles, —dijo Scott.

Stiles nunca había querido golpear a su mejor amigo en la cara.

 

(No hace falta decir que, a pesar de intervención de Scotty, Derek obtuvo lo que quería esa noche)

~ - ~

Lo que es molesto acerca de los jodidos adolescentes, (aparte de la parte totalmente, completamente ilegal e inmoral) era que los adolescentes tenían padres. Y cuando tuviste relaciones sexuales con Stiles Stilinski, también tienes padres muy sospechosos e inteligentes. O padre, en este caso.

Uno fue suficiente.

—Señor Hale.

Derek sintió escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal ante el tono agudo, brillante del sheriff de donde vino detrás de él en el supermercado. Trató de mantener su rostro en blanco mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Sheriff, —reconoció Derek.

—Es agradable verte afuera, —dijo Stilinski, la parte de ‘sin cometer crímenes’ estaba muy implícita.

Derek no estaba seguro de cuál era la mejor manera de responder a eso, así que solo dijo: —Gracias, señor.

—Has estado de regreso en Beacon Hills durante casi un año. Debes estar instalándote.

—Creo que si. Es un cambio de ritmo, pero es mi hogar.

—Suficiente tiempo para conocer gente.

Derek tenía un mal presentimiento sobre hacia dónde se dirigía esto. —Unos pocos.

—Parece que he escuchado tu nombre mencionado algunas veces últimamente. Por mi hijo.

Derek apretó los dientes e intentó no imaginarse estrangulando a Stiles.

—Recuérdame, ha pasado un tiempo desde que he visto tu archivo, —el Sheriff se detuvo un momento, —¿cuántos años tienes, Derek?

—23, señor.

—¿Oh? Entonces tienes seis o siete años más con la mayoría de las personas que conoces.

Derek tosió. Deseó poder señalar que tenía muchos amigos de su misma edad... en Nueva York. —Ya sabe, señor, solo trato de mantenerlos fuera de los problemas.

Los ojos del Sheriff se entrecerraron. —¿Y exactamente qué clase de problemas estás sugiriendo para que mi hijo esté dentro, Derek?

—¿Cuándo Stiles nunca se metió en algún tipo de problema?, —Dijo Derek.

La boca del Sheriff tembló ante eso. —Aceptable—. Miró a Derek de arriba abajo, como si visualmente tratara de resumir el nivel de criminalidad de Derek. Derek de repente se sintió agradecido de haberse puesto un suéter con agujeros para los pulgares y de haber abandonado la chaqueta de cuero debido al calor. —Sabes, hijo, si tienes un ojo puesto en la seguridad de Stiles como dices, seguro que me gustaría conocerte mejor. Tal vez deberías venir a cenar con nosotros alguna vez.

Derek sinceramente no estaba seguro de si había mejorado las cosas para él o hacia algo peor.

—Estoy en casa las próximas noches, —dijo el sheriff, con una mirada extremadamente aguda.

—Eh, estoy ocupado durante la próxima semana más o menos, Sheriff, ¿pero quizás después de eso?, —Intentó Derek. Al menos después de eso, honestamente podía mirar al tipo a los ojos y decir, 'No, no estoy jodiendo a tu hijo'.

—La próxima semana, conseguiré que Stiles encuentre una noche que funcione.

—Estupendo…

El sheriff lo palmeó con fuerza en el hombro y avanzó por el pasillo. —Ha sido bueno hablar contigo, Derek.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro. —Sí, genial.

Nota para mí: aléjate de la habitación del hijo del sheriff por la noche.

No era una nota mental que alguna vez hubiera pensado que tendría que hacer.

(Tampoco era una al que tuviera muchas esperanzas de apegarse, en realidad)

~ - ~

Stiles había estado retorciéndose en su asiento toda la mañana. El colegio fue duro. Concentrarse fue difícil, y él era una especie de maestro en lidiar con la dificultad para concentrarse, por lo que debería saber.

Solo faltaba una semana para la luna llena, y había estado teniendo mucho sexo, pero habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que había visto a Derek. Dos días desde que Derek lo había follado con la boca abierta, antes de anudarlo en su cama, su papá dormía a dos puertas del pasillo. (Sí, ambos estaban actuando como adolescentes estúpidos, pero bueno, excusas mágicas y todo, ¿verdad?)

Además, resulta que estar anudado era mejor de lo que se haya podido imaginar. ¿Quién lo iba a saber? Bien, parece que Internet parecía haber pensado en eso... Aunque cómo lo habían ideado sin el beneficio de un hombre lobo alfa para presentar la idea, Stiles en realidad no quería saberlo.

Habían enviado mensajes varias veces desde entonces. En su mayoría banal mierda como,

Oye, tienes un teléfono, quién sabe.

Aparentemente quienquiera que te dio mi número.

Derek ni siquiera había hecho la cosa de'¿Quién es?', lo que significaba que ya tenía el número de Stiles, o que lo había descubierto por el tono. Cualquiera de las opciones le dio a Stiles una emoción extraña.

Y,

Opinión de hombre lobo: ¿Qué crees que es peor? ¿Gente sin lavar con ‘no me he cepillado los dientes en cuatro días’ de aliento de caballo, o personas que se empapan en desodorante?

Yo tomaría un caballo sobre un humano bañado en químicos cualquier día.

¿Eso significa que te gustan los peludos?

... Si alguien alguna vez me pregunta sobre mi historial de búsqueda en Internet, te culpo.

Stiles casi había sido castigado por Harris por reírse de eso.

Oye, no juzgues a los peludos, quiero decir, ¿qué tan lejos de eso es lo que me haces?

No me visto disfrazado cuando te estoy follando, Stiles.

De acuerdo, pero, ¿y si estuvieras en forma Beta cuando estuviéramos juntos? Todo lo que digo es una línea muy delgada.

¡Yo nunca he hecho eso!

Sí, pero ¿te gustaría? ¿Qué tal el cambio a alfa completo? ¿Te hace sentir caliente pensar en mí tomando tu polla de lobo?

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Derek contestara.

¡Maldición, Stiles!

Bueno, quizás algunas veces no fue mundano. Tal vez a veces era un coqueteo muy poco encubierto (o no encubierto en absoluto), ¡pero Stiles simplemente no podía evitarlo! Nunca había tenido a alguien que lo quisiera como Derek. Tal vez fue por una magia estúpida que salió mal, pero hubo momentos en que Stiles simplemente no pudo resistirse a tirar algo y ver cómo reaccionaría Derek. Nunca había tenido un buen filtro en el mejor de los casos, ¡y este no era el mejor momento!

Se movió en su asiento, miró sus notas al azar que detallaban la historia del azúcar y trató de no revisar su teléfono por décimo millonésima vez esa mañana.

No es que Derek fuera mejor que él. Justo ayer Stiles había estado haciendo su tarea cuando Derek desbarató sus mensajes de texto de las pruebas de ser un Stormtrooper en los méritos de los uniformes escolares. Huelga decir que había material de retorcimiento suficiente allí que Stiles había estado buscando en Google tiendas de disfraces al final de la conversación.

A la luz de eso, definitivamente sabía que no debía pasarle la mano a su teléfono y mandarle un rápido mensaje a Derek en medio de la clase.

Aparentemente, el azúcar refinado revolucionó el mundo.

Solo tomó unos minutos para que llegara una respuesta.

¿Es eso así?

Está todo en la mermelada, Derek. Sándwiches de mermelada. Hace que los mineros exploten más rápido.

Y lo hace en adolescentes hiperactivos.

Stiles ignoró eso para responder, y ayuda a hacer un gran pastel. Echó un vistazo al reloj, solo diez minutos antes de la campana del almuerzo. ¿Puedes cocinar?

Stiles sacudió su pluma en su mano libre, intrigado. Ya había notado que Derek arrojaba sílabas cuanto había una historia que no quería contar.

¿Me harás pastel?

...¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Stiles se sonrojó un poco al escribir honestamente, Cereza.

Hubo un retraso antes de que su teléfono volviera a vibrar.

¿Oh? ¿Quieres que te prepare un pastel de cereza Stiles? Tengo una gran receta.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior y se hundió aún más en su silla, agradecido de que su profesor de Historia tendiera a dar conferencias frente a la pizarra.

También notó que Derek se ponía más hablador cuando tramaba algo.

Suena delicioso.

Lo es. Es tan bueno que tu boca se haría agua solo con el olor. Sé como eres con dulces. Estarías babeando por ella en poco tiempo.

Stiles hizo un sonido estrangulado que cubrió fingiendo toser.

Probablemente tendré que sentarme contigo para evitar que comas mucha y te enfermes. Tendría que poner sus manos debajo de su cuerpo y alimentarlo con una cuchara. Lo mejor es con crema espesa.

Stiles golpeó su rodilla contra el fondo de su escritorio. Un par de estudiantes lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero la mayoría lo ignoraron, ya acostumbrados a su agitación.

Hey idiota, ¡estoy en clase aquí!

Soy consciente.

Stiles golpeó su cabeza contra su escritorio. Sabía que no debería, sabía que era la peor de las malas ideas, pero solo observó con leve horror mientras sacaba los pulgares, salgo a almorzar en cinco minutos.

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que su teléfono se encendiera de nuevo...

 

En el aparcamiento en diez.

Stiles dejó escapar el aliento apresuradamente, su mano apretada en el teléfono. ¡Maldición! Solo tenía que esperar diez minutos. Luego iría y hablaría con Derek y establecerían algunas reglas básicas, algo así como '¡No sexting!' y ‘menos sexo en general, de hecho, ¡estamos tratando de no hacer un hábito de esto!’

Él encubiertamente ajustó su erección en sus pantalones.

Hablar. Sí. Límites ¡Era un responsable no del todo adulto y tenía el control de su polla!

Ocho minutos más tarde estaba en el estacionamiento, mirando el Camaro deslizarse en un lugar justo en la parte posterior del lote cerca de la línea de árboles, en su mayoría escondido de la escuela por el SUV masivo de un deportista.

Stiles murmuró para sí mismo mientras marchaba por el espacio. —Autocontrol, Stiles! ¡Sin hacerlo! ¡Sexting malo! ¡Auto control!

Cuando rodeó la última fila de coches, la puerta del pasajero se abrió de manera acogedora. Incluso desde varios metros de distancia, de alguna manera captó el aroma de Derek. Hizo que algo caliente le atravesara las entrañas, pero hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlo. No podía ver a Derek a través de los vidrios polarizados, pero miró hacia el coche con los ojos cerrados. —¡Eres una mala influencia, Hale! ¡Todo lo que estaba haciendo era hablar de azúcar! , —Dijo mientras abría la puerta un poco más.

Una mano salió disparada y lo jaló, estaba desorientado por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que Derek estaba del lado del pasajero, con el asiento ya echado hacia atrás y colocando a Stiles en su regazo, haciéndolo tambalear para recibir un beso sucio.

Stiles hizo un ruido de sorpresa que rápidamente cambió a uno feliz cuando la lengua de Derek se deslizó profundamente en su boca, húmeda y caliente, mientras sus dedos se clavaban en el culo de Stiles y lo aplastaban contra su polla dura. Stiles se permitió distraerse contra el cuerpo de Derek por unos momentos, deleitándose en el sabor de él, queriendo beberlo, antes de apartarsea regañadientes.

—No. Tú. ¡Malo Derek! —Él sacudió un dedo hacia él. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Esto no encaja con el plan sin sexo!

Derek entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. —¿Cuándo tuvimos un plan sin sexo? —Deslizó sus dedos justo debajo del cinturón de Stiles.

Quiero que sisee pensó Stiles, y él apretó sus muslos donde estaban entrechocando las caderas de Derek, pero negó con la cabeza.

—En general, estoy en el colegio y esto es algo muy ilegal —Realmente necesitaba que Derek dejara de acariciar su oreja, porque eso le estaba haciendo cosas graciosas y Stiles realmente no podía ser tan responsable cuando había una boca en uno de sus lugares favoritos.

—No me importa. Necesito estar en ti.

Stiles gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia el hombro de Derek. Sus pensamientos se volvían borrosos, y había una sensación resbaladiza como un cuchillo caliente deslizándose a través de la mantequilla que lo atravesaba y que lo hacía sudar. Presionó su nariz contra la piel desnuda del cuello de Derek. Olía tan bien. Solo quería frotarse contra Derek durante todo el día. A él no le importaba nada más. A él realmente no le importaba el colegio, la ley, o ese estúpido hechizo y lo que le estaba haciendo a él, Derek olía a pan recién hecho, a sudor y café, todo a la vez. Él lamió la piel, y sintió una extraña humedad cálida que se filtraba de él.

Derek se puso rígido.

—¿Mmm qué? —Preguntó Stiles, lamiendo un poco más, rápidamente comenzó a olvidar por qué había una razón por la que no debería estar haciendo esto.

—Stiles, tú… —Se sentó, empujando con una mano hacia abajo los pantalones de Stiles para presionar un dedo contra el culo de Stiles. El dedo se hundió en la primera pulgada con apenas resistencia, la piel ya resbaladiza.

Stiles hizo una pausa y logró alejarse del cuello de Derek. —Eso no es normal.

Derek gimió y se sacudió contra él, hundiendo su dedo tan profundo como podía en un movimiento suave. —Joder, Stiles, estás mojado para mí. —Comenzó a buscar el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Stiles.

El dedo de Derek se sentía tan bien dentro, aliviando un vacío. Stiles se dio cuenta de que había estado flotando en el borde de su conciencia todo el día, era difícil concentrarse en el hecho de que de alguna manera había auto-lubricado mágicamente su propio trasero. Esa no era la forma en que funcionaban sus partes.

—Derek, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

El dedo de Derek se movía inquieto dentro de él, incluso mientras quitaba torpemente los jeans de Stiles... Stiles se movía para él mientras esperaba la respuesta de Derek.

—Tu cuerpo está cambiando para mí. Para la luna de apareamiento, —dijo Derek. Se bajó la cremallera de sus propios jeans y sacó su polla. Al verlo, a Stiles se le hizo la boca agua, pero se distrajo cuando Derek gruñó y tomó los labios de Stiles en un rápido y hambriento beso. Derek lo soltó y retiró su dedo, acercando a Stiles a su regazo. —Ven aquí, necesito entrar.

Eso logró sacar a Stiles de su aturdimiento. —¡Espera, qué, no vamos a joder aquí! Estamos en el medio del estacionamiento, Derek, en la escuela. ¿Hola? ¡Nos arrestarán!

Derek solo sonrió a Stiles, lo levantó y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de su pene. —Estamos en la parte de atrás. Nadie nos verá.

La polla de Derek se sentía tan bien contra la piel de Stiles, y estaba tan mojado que simplemente se dejó hundir un poco, la cabeza pasó fácilmente por su borde, luego un poco más, y luego solo le llevó un momento a Stiles deslizarse hacia abajo el resto del camino, envainando la polla de Derek dentro de él.

Ambos soltaron gemidos felices ante la sensación. Stiles todavía tenía una vaga idea de que había estado tratando de evitar que esto sucediera, pero fuera lo que fuese, ahora estaba completamente perdido en la necesidad de tener a Derek follandolo, de tener el nudo de Derek y su semen.

—Derek, necesito… por favor, solo… —Stiles perdió sus palabras en una bruma mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre la polla de Derek.

Derek gruñó y abrazó a Stiles, ayudando a Stiles a moverse arriba y abajo sobre su longitud. —Está bien. Te tengo Stiles, —dijo, su voz ronca,— Te llenaré con mi semilla. Voy a anudarte hasta que no te puedas mover, hasta que no puedas respirar sin sentirme presionando dentro de ti.

—Sí, joder. —Eso era lo que Stiles quería, era todo lo que quería. Derek dejó que Stiles tuviera el control de algunas embestidas más antes de que él se moviera, agarrando a Stiles por las caderas y tomando todo su peso para poder subir a Stiles y golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

Cada empuje se sentía como un golpe, vibrando a través de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Stiles, haciéndolo perder su mente más y más. Era como si Derek estuviera empujando todo lo demás fuera de él, haciendo espacio para que no hubiera nada más que a Stiles y Derek dentro. Nada, ni el mundo, ni ninguna otra persona, nada más que cada uno de ellos, jadeando y aferrándose el uno al otro, presionando besos desordenados con la boca abierta juntos mientras Derek follaba implacablemente rápido aStiles.

—Derek, —gimió Stiles, y echó la cabeza hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek cuando sintió que Derek comenzaba a hincharse. Se sentía tan caliente y mareado y todo lo que quería era que Derek se viniera. —Por favor te necesito.

Las manos de Derek se apretaron sobre el culo de Stiles, sus empujones ya irregulares e increíblemente profundos. —Así es, voy a venirme por ti, eres tan bueno para mí Stiles.

Stiles soltó un gemido desesperado, y Derek gruñó y clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Stiles debajo de su oreja, estremeciéndose, empujando su polla fuertemente y entrando en Stiles, su nudo rápidamente hinchándose, estirando Stiles hasta su límite incluso mientras inundaba el cuerpo de Stiles.

Todo el cuerpo de Stiles se tensó, encerrándose mientras se agarraba impotentemente al duro calor de Derek, el nudo una dolorosa presión sobre su próstata, y sintió que volcaba sobre el borde, chocando contra el pecho aún vestido de Derek con la sensación de caer sin peso en oscuridad.

Fue un tiempo después cuando Stiles pudo abrir sus ojos al sonido de voces apagadas.

—¿Qué-? —Él graznó.

—Shh, —dijo Derek suavemente. —No quieres que nos escuchen.

Eso hizo que Stiles se masturbara, pero el agarre de Derek alrededor de él le impidió lastimar a ninguno de ellos tirando demasiado fuerte de donde todavía estaban unidos por sus innombrables.

—¡Stiles! —Siseó Derek.

Stiles reprimió un sonido, pero no pudo evitar el curioso giro de sus caderas, lo que confirmó que sí, que Derek todavía estaba anudado dentro de él; sí, todavía se sentía increíble, y sí, todavía podía sentir la extraña humedad cálida que significaba que estaba lleno de el semen de Derek.

Huelga decir que estos pensamientos se desviaron momentáneamente, pero luego escuchó las voces de nuevo y, horrorizado, miró hacia donde dos chicas de primer año pasaban caminando, a solo unos metros de donde estaba estacionado el coche.

Se agachó contra el pecho de Derek. —¡Derek! ¡Ellas nos verán!

Derek acarició lentamente con una mano posesivamente arriba y abajo de la espalda de Stiles. —Ventanas polarizadas, Stiles. Mientras consigas mantener el control, ni siquiera sabrán que estamos aquí.

Derek movió sus caderas, presionando su nudo gradualmente contra la próstata de Stiles. Stiles gimió suavemente y apoyó su rostro contra el cuello de Derek.

—No puedo creer que te deje anudar a la mitad del día, en un coche, mientras aún estoy en el colegio, —refunfuñó.

—Tu culpa.

Stiles casi le dio un cabezazo a Derek y levantó la vista tan rápido. —¿Cómo es esto de alguna manera mi culpa? —Siseó.

Derek se encogió de hombros, luciendo demasiado satisfecho para alguien que claramente estaba equivocado. —Cuando empiezas a hablar sobre el pastel de cereza, no me haré responsable, —dijo.

—Yo...qué… la cereza es mi favorita, Derek, ¡estaba respondiendo tu pregunta!

Derek levantó una ceja. —¿Así que me estás diciendo que cuando escribiste eso, no estabas pensando en cómo la semana pasada eras virgen? ¿Que fui yo quien te echó la guinda en la cama de tu infancia hace tan solo unas noches? —Empujó sus caderas en una lenta y suave rutina. —¿Que este es el único polla que alguna vez ha estado dentro de ti?

—Está bien, sí, —Stiles dejó que sus propias caderas giraran para encontrarse con los movimientos de Derek, —tal vez ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente. ¡Pero eso es culpa de la víctima!

La expresión presumida de Derek vaciló y vaciló. —¿Tú... realmente no querías… —Parecía inseguro.

El corazón de Stiles se apretó. Tenía sus sospechas sobre todo el asunto de Kate Argent y realmente no quería empeorar las cosas para Derek cuando todo el asunto de las feromonas mágicas y se dio cuenta de que había estado tratando de aparearse con un chico de dieciséis años. Deslizó su pulgar a lo largo del pómulo de Derek y movió sus caderas de nuevo. —No hay manera tio. Estaba totalmente a bordo para la parte sexual del viaje. No me obligaste a hacer nada .

Derek pareció inmensamente aliviado por un momento antes de esconder la expresión y empujar sus caderas de nuevo. —Bueno.

Stiles trató de ignorar el hecho de que se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo para poder terminar su conversación (es decir, demostrar que tenía razón). —Eso no cambia el hecho de que eras claramente el instigador, Derek, y pensé que era bastante obvio que esta debería ser una zona de no instigación.

—Mmm, —dijo Derek, levantando la camisa de Stiles y haciendo un pequeño crujido sin esfuerzo para poder hablar con el pezón de Stiles. —No puedo evitarlo. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo. —Stiles gimió ante el ardiente sonido de la sensación, agarrando la cabeza de Derek y presionándola más cerca de su pecho. —Pienso en alimentarte con pastel y luego en hacerte chupar mi polla.

Stiles se estremeció, todo su cuerpo presionando el nudo de Derek.

—Sí, —gruñó Derek, puso una mano en el abdomen de Stiles, donde generalmente estaba hinchada, después de follar. En este momento era casi plano. —¿Sientes eso?

—¿Qué? —Stiles realmente no estaba usando todas las células cerebrales. —¿Te viniste menos?

Derek negó con la cabeza, esa mirada de satisfacción regresó con toda su fuerza. —No, bajo mientras dormías. Sin embargo, no estabas goteando. Lo que significa que tu cuerpo lo estaba absorbiendo.

Stiles parpadeó lentamente. No, eso todavía no tiene sentido. —Qué, —dijo, en algún lugar entre confundido, molesto y alarmado.

Los ojos de Derek brillaron rojos y sus uñas se alargaron en garras. —Significa que tu cuerpo está cambiando, está absorbiendo mi semen para que pueda usar la magia en él para convertirte en mi compañero.

—Los cuerpos no hacen eso, Derek, —dijo Stiles rotundamente.

Derek arqueó una ceja. Ni siquiera tuvo que decir 'Hola, soy un hombre lobo', para que Stiles se sintiera un poco estúpido. —Muy bien, tal vez lo hagan si tienes la magia Alfa, que, por cierto, asqueroso, no quiero pensar en los procesos de absorción dentro de mi trasero, pero eso solo muestra que tal vez tenemos que cortar esto, Derek. Si mi cuerpo ya es como 'aceptar tu pene como señor' o lo que sea, entonces Deaton tenía razón y esto será irreversible para la gran noche —.

Stiles tiró a Derek de donde había empezado a hablar en la clavícula de Stiles, sus caderas todavía se movían en una suave molienda hacia Stiles. —La luna llena está a solo una semana de distancia, —dijo Stiles.

Los ojos de Derek ya estaban oscuros por la lujuria, y eso hizo que el corazón de Stiles latiera un poco más rápido. El hombre lobo debe haberlo escuchado porque sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. —O simplemente significa que necesito volver a anudarte para que estés agradable y lleno cuando vuelvas a la clase.

Stiles sintió que se sonrojaba de calor ante la idea. De estar atrapado en la polla de Derek mientras esperaba que el nudo de Derek disminuyera, solo para tener que dejar que Derek lo golpeara hasta que se volviera lo suficientemente duro como para volver a encerrarlos. Su propia polla se crispó ante la idea de todos sus compañeros de clase sentados adentro, ajenos a Stiles siendo follado en un Camaro en el estacionamiento.

Él gimió, —Tengo una clase libre después del almuerzo.

Más tarde, Stiles envió un mensaje que decía: Todas las cosas que nunca pensé que haría en la secundaria, meterme a hurtadillas en las duchas para que mis amigos con super-sentidos no pudieran oler todo el semen en mi trasero no era una de ellas.

La respuesta de Derek, afortunadamente, llegó después de que ya no estuviera en un lugar público: te conseguiré unplug para que pueda seguir adentro. Así no podrán olerlo.

Así que en general, Stiles no tuvo la culpa de que el sexo a la hora del almuerzo se convirtiera en algo. O que incluso pensar en el Camaro le daba pensamientos sobre bocas hambrientas y manos ansiosas. Y realmente, estar sentado todo el día sintiendo que el semen de Derek lo iba absorbiendo gradualmente era algo extraño, y probablemente contraproducente para todo el asunto de ‘no te hagas compañero de un hombre lobo, pero aliviaba la necesidad desesperada de estar con él todo el tiempo, y lo ayudaba a concentrarse en su colegio así que realmente fue la elección más responsable.

(Sí. Responsable. Tener relaciones sexuales con un adulto en la propiedad de la escuela fue uno de sus momentos más “responsables”)

~ - ~

Posiblemente todo hubiera estado bien. No, en realidad, había una posibilidad real de que su plan para ‘un poco de sexo y luego ningún sexo mágico especial’ hubiera funcionado, pero luego Derek fue y complicó las cosas.

Estaban acostados en la cama de Derek, desnudos. Isaac y Peter estaban fuera por el día. Stiles había descubierto que realmente disfrutaba del tiempo desnudo después del sexo. Fue un momento sorprendentemente sexy. Como si hubieras tenido relaciones sexuales, entonces sabes que la otra persona te encuentra lo suficientemente caliente como para desangrarte, y te puedes quedar a mimar y deleitarte con tu sudoroso y pegajoso y caluroso espíritu victorioso. Era bueno para el ego. Derek estaba acostado con la cabeza sobre el estómago de Stiles, acariciándole la piel allí.

—Realmente no quiero saber qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando haces eso, —dijo Stiles .

Derek lo miró, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y una expresión de suficiencia insufrible en su rostro. Stiles rodó los ojos. —Si empiezas a cantar 'This Land is My Land', voy a golpearte en la cara.

Derek levantó una ceja.

—Muy bien, —dijo Stiles, —nunca harías eso, pero puedo decir que eso es lo que estás pensando.

Derek solo se encogió de hombros, todavía parecía innecesariamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Stiles se inclinó para acariciar con su pulgar una de esas impresionantes cejas y los ojos de Derek se cerraron.

—Oye, he querido preguntarte sobre esto; ¿Los hombres lobo han establecido un territorio de forma permanente, o se mueve contigo donde sea que vayas?

Derek abrió los ojos, habían vuelto a su color normal. —Es un poco de ambos. Los Alfas puede forjar un nuevo territorio cuando se mueven, pero lleva mucho tiempo. Supongo que es un poco como... tu energía se empapa en un lugar. De la misma manera, puedes salir de un lugar y seguirá siendo tu territorio. Toma tanto tiempo, si no más, que un lugar pierda su memoria en ti.

—Eso suena confuso.

Derek hizo una pausa, parecía un poco inseguro. —Puedo mostrártelo, ¿si quieres?

Stiles levantó la vista desde donde había estado siguiendo la curva de la oreja de Derek con su dedo. —¿Qué? ¿De Verdad?

Stiles los llevó a los dos a la Reserva, (Stiles había vetado al Camaro, no quería lidiar con una erección después de haberse venido tres veces en el nudo de Derek esa mañana. Tres veces. La cosa era como el regalo de Dios para el universo) Derek le dio instrucciones hasta que estuvieron más adentro de la reserva de lo que normalmente solía ir Stiles, donde los bosques abiertos comenzaban a dar paso a un bosque sólido e impenetrable. Después de eso, estacionaron y caminaron hasta llegar a una hilera de árboles grandes, sanos y espesos.

Derek tomó una respiración profunda. Stiles realmente no se había dado cuenta antes (probablemente porque usualmente cuando estaban fuera corrían por sus vidas) pero Derek parecía diferente aquí. Más relajado, como si pudiera respirar adecuadamente.

—¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo? ¿Vas a orinar en algunos árboles? ¿Va a ser como un extraño momento de unión de manadas?

Derek parecía dolido. —Sabes Stiles, son momentos como este los que me preguntan si en realidad tienes doce años.

Stiles resopló. —Heh, eso te haría aún más espeluznante de lo que ya eres.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Quieres que te lo muestre o no?

—¡No no! ¡Lo hago! Lo siento, me callo.

La mirada de Derek expresó bastante claramente cuánto creía en esa declaración. —Mira, solo dame tu mano.

Stiles lo hizo, y por un momento podría haber jurado que sintió los dedos de Derek temblar alrededor de los suyos, pero luego estaba presionando la mano de Stiles contra la corteza del árbol. —Ahora cierra los ojos, —dijo Derek.

Stiles los cerró, y trató de no pensar demasiado acerca de lo cerca que estaba Derek, o cómo sería el sexo en el bosque. (¡Dieciséis! Él siempre estaba pensando en eso, ¿de acuerdo?)

—Quiero que trates de imaginar que tu energía fluye de ti, como un hilo, dentro de mí, y luego de vuelta al árbol, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Es esto como algo de yoga?, —Dijo Stiles.

—Cállate, Stiles, y haz lo que digo. Inhala, deje que el aire circule en tu estómago, suba por su cuerpo, baje por su brazo, dentro de mí, circule y luego vuelva a salir al árbol. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Sólo céntrate.

Stiles trató de concentrarse. Esto era un poco como los ejercicios de respiración que había tenido que practicar cuando tenía ataques de pánico. Él respiró. Imaginado que su energía era como un hilo dorado, moviéndose hacia Derek, uniéndose a un hilo rojo y luego moviéndose hacia el árbol.

—Eso está bien, —dijo Derek, su voz sonaba algo graciosa. —Ahora deja que el árbol te muestre cómo su energía llega a la tierra, cómo se conecta con el siguiente y el siguiente. Cómo está conectado a todo el bosque. Deja que te muestre dónde se extiende el contacto del lobo por la tierra.

Y joder Stiles sintió algo así como una patada en el estómago. Como el aliento que lo absorbió cuando su energía fue atraída a esta enorme red, los enlaces haciendo clic cada vez más lejos, el murmullo del bosque mientras su mente lo atravesaba como un rayo. Todo estaba conectado. Y a través de todo ese hilo rojo tocó todo. La tierra palpitante con un suave golpe que era Derek, era manada. El centro de la ciudad estaba lleno de susurros de energía de algo que la gente no podía tocar, pero allí estaba un calor amarillo que era Erica, y luego allí, Isaac, Jackson y Boyd. Una oleada familiar cuando tocó a Scott, un susurro ligeramente más fuerte que era de Allison, algo extraño que pensó que era Lydia, incluso más extraño cuando encontró a Peter. Estaban todos allí, la tierra conectada a ellos y conectados a la tierra.Incluso podía sentir los bordes, donde la tierra continuaba hacia afuera pero las líneas definidas con Alfa-rojo se detenían. Fue tan grande. Incluso en las afueras del territorio de Derek, era como si las líneas estuvieran palpitando con algo, demasiado débiles para continuar hacia fuera pero listas, ansiosas por expandirse, solo necesitaban algo, algunas...

—¡Stiles!

Stiles abrió los ojos. Ya ni siquiera tocaban el árbol. Estaban de pie, tomados de la mano. —Puedo sentir todo, —dijo Stiles, sin aliento. —¡Soy totalmente como el Willow en este momento.

Incluso los ojos de Derek estaban muy abiertos. —Lo sé. Puedo sentirte. Pero debes retroceder. Tienes que volver a entrar.

—¿Por qué? Creo que puedo...

—¡No! —Las manos de Derek se tensaron bruscamente sobre las de Stiles. —No, Stiles, no sabes cuán peligroso puede ser, simplemente retrocede, lenta, suavemente. Reúne tu energía dentro de ti. Suelta la tierra.

Stiles vaciló, sin saber por qué no quería alejarse de esa increíble red de energía.

—Por favor, Stiles, hazlo por mí, —los ojos de Derek eran intensos, preocupados. Fue ese miedo lo que hizo que Stiles comenzará a soltarse, a retroceder hasta que solo él y Derek estuvieron solos en el bosque. Sintió que casi estaba vibrando. Como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo y todavía tuviera una carga estática corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Stiles jadeó.

—Lo siento, no pensé que pudieras sentir todo. Solo quería mostrarte la frontera... Es mi territorio.

—Es tan grande.

Derek asintió. —Mi familia ha estado aquí durante cientos de años. Nuestra conexión con la tierra nunca se ha roto, por lo que el territorio es más grande que la mayoría. Eso es lo que estaba tratando de explicar. Incluso cuando... Incluso cuando Laura y yo nos fuimos, este todavía era nuestro territorio. La tierra todavía reconocía a Laura como el Alfa.

—Y ahora tú. ¿Es por eso que mordiste a Erica y a los demás? ¿Porque no querías perder la tierra?

Derek hizo una mueca. —Parcialmente... Cuando eres un Alfa, la necesidad de una manada es casi incontrolable. Es una locura. Es por eso que Peter estaba tan obsesionado con Scott. Sabía que necesitaba establecer una manada rápidamente, porque si no podía encontrar personas que estuvieran dispuestas, terminaría mordiendo a alguien al azar.

—Y todos sabemos lo bien que resulta.

Derek asintió. —Sí. Pero también se trata en parte de la tierra. La única manera de hacer crecer un territorio así de grande es a través del tiempo, una manada saludable o matando al Alfa al que pertenece. Quería asegurarme de que si moría de alguna manera, habría otros de mi manada que heredarían la tierra.

—Espera, ¿matando al Alfa? ¿Eso no te hace vulnerable? Como, un cretino Alfa sin territorio podría querer atajar el sistema, así que viene aquí y te arranca la cabeza y de repente se pone en pie y ¿tiene todo este territorio para él?

Derek le dio una extraña sonrisa. —En algunas formas. Sin embargo, un Alfa y su manada son mucho más fuertes en su propio territorio. Tendrías que estar bastante desesperado o bastante arrogante para intentarlo en su propia tierra.

—Así que básicamente estás diciendo que aplastarías su cara si lo intentarán.

—Esa es la idea —Algo en la cara de Derek estaba un poco apagado. Un poco esperanzado y ¿triste al mismo tiempo? Era difícil de decir, Derek no era exactamente el chico del póster ‘expresivo’.

—Mira mi compañero Alfa, —dijo Stiles, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo.— Tan poderoso y con un gran territorio. Mejor que todos esos lobos mantengan sus patas o les arrancará la cabeza.

Los ojos de Derek brillaron. —Te arrancaré la cabeza, pronto.

Stiles se rió. A su alrededor, los sonidos del bosque estaban llenos de vida, y Stiles no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de afecto por esta pequeña ciudad extraña. —¿Por qué me enseñaste esto?, —Preguntó.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Te encanta este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? Pensé que lo encontrarías interesante.

Stiles hizo una pausa. No esperaba que la razón de Derek fuera que estaba siendo considerado y bueno, agradable. —Yo... sí, lo hago. Lo hice... Gracias. —Stiles se sonrojó. Lo cual era estúpido porque no había una buena razón para que Stiles se sonrojara por un gesto pensativo cuando la polla de Derek había estado en su trasero solo hace unas horas.

—Además, —dijo Derek, dándose la vuelta para volver al auto, —También es tu manada.

Stiles decidió que era la magia residual del bosque lo que hacía que su corazón se sintiera como si estuviera siendo apretado en su pecho.

Pero fue claro, muy obvio, que Derek tuvo la culpa de que todo se jodiera aún más.

(Excepto que Stiles empeoró las cosas)

~ - ~

Para ser justos, era una posibilidad que encontrará la foto.

Unas semanas antes, Derek le había dado a Stiles algunos libros viejos que aparentemente habían estado en una parte de la casa de Hale no demasiado dañada por el fuego. La mayoría de ellos eran bastante oscuros (si incluso estaban en inglés), pero había uno que había estado leyendo lentamente porque tenía algo de información sobre la ley del a manada y la diplomacia. Había estado pasando inocentemente la página cuando se encontró con una foto, que obviamente una vez había sido utilizada como un marcador. Estaba desgastado por los bordes, un poco roto y el color se había desteñido en una línea en la parte superior donde en algún momento de su vida había asomado la parte superior del libro.

La foto no era particularmente artística, pero obviamente había capturado un momento en la vida ordinaria. Estaba frente a la casa Hale; en lugar de quemado y rota, era blanca y elegante. En el porche, Talia Hale estaba sentada con un bebé en brazos y hablando con otra mujer. Había dos niños a sus pies, probablemente alrededor de los cinco años, un niño y una niña. Había un hombre empujando a un niño que se reía en un columpio; le costó pero Stiles se dio cuenta de que el hombre era Peter. Una chica en su mitad de la adolescencia, presumiblemente Laura, se estaba bañando el sol en el césped, y en la esquina de la foto Derek podía ser visto acurrucado sobre un libro debajo de un árbol. Las ventanas de la casa estaban abiertas, y había la más leve impresión de movimiento en la cocina.

Los dedos de Stiles temblaron cuando rozó la foto. Fue como encontrar un pecado entre las páginas. Un sueño roto y un recuerdo desvanecido.

Lo que debería haber hecho fue darle la foto a Derek, pero en cambio pensó en las palabras de Derek del día anterior. 'Es tu manada, también.' Esta gente había sido la manada de Derek, y no merecían ser entristecidos y olvidados. Merecían ser recordados.

Cuando Derek llegó, Stiles estaba nervioso y distraído. Derek había levantado a Stiles encima de él y habían estado perezosamente besándose, pero el estado de ánimo de Stiles debió de haber aparecido porque Derek se apartó frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué pasa?

Stiles se levantó. —Yo um... Encontré algo y yo. Tal vez fue estúpido —Fue totalmente estúpido. ¿Qué pasa si Derek realmente se enojó? ¿Qué pasa si él (con razón) señaló que su familia, su luto, no era asunto de Stiles?

—¡Stiles!

Stiles alzó la vista desde donde había estado retorciéndose las manos. Derek hizo un movimiento de ‘venga’— Sea lo que sea, entrégalo.

Stiles se mordió el labio y lo sacó de debajo de la cama. El paquete era grande. Se resignó a su destino y se lo entregó a Derek.

Derek cuidadosamente abrió el paquete frunciendo el ceño. Apuesto a que era uno de esos niños que intentaron guardar el papel de regalo en Navidad. Lentamente reveló el objeto dentro.

Era un marco blanco. En el interior, la imagen había sido cuidadosamente restaurada, ampliada y reimpresa. El restaurador había arreglado los colores para que la foto volviera a parecerse a una fresca tarde de verano, las marcas de las lágrimas eran totalmente invisibles y la calidad se había potenciado para eliminar la granulación.

Hubo una larga pausa, y Stiles sudó nerviosamente. ¡Uf, esto fue tan estúpido!

—... ¿Cómo? —La voz de Derek era áspera, interrumpiendo el pánico interno de Stiles.

—Yo... lo encontré. En uno de tus libros. Es... la foto original estaba en muy mal estado, así que la llevé a un lugar de restauración y bueno... ahí tienes. —Stiles fue a entregar el original, ahora envuelto en un simple marco de vidrio, pero Derek atrapó su muñeca en un agarre dolorosamente apretado. Stiles se estremeció, medio esperando un gruñido feroz o una bofetada de palabras.

—Stiles —Cuando Stiles levantó la vista, la cara de Derek estaba desprovista de ira. Estaba pálido pero sus ojos brillaban con tristeza y alegría. El aliento de Stiles quedó atrapado en su garganta. —Esto es... esto es un regalo. Gracias.

Derek se inclinó y lo besó.

Por un momento, Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que su corazón se detuvo.

Cuando Derek se apartó y volvió a mirar la foto, Stiles tuvo el suficiente sentido común para pensar: Mierda. Todo acaba de empeorar.

~ - ~

(Llega un punto en el que quién tiene la culpa es un punto discutible)

~ - ~

Derek estaba de pie en las ventanas de su loft, mirando por encima de la miserable ciudad que por alguna retorcida razón cósmica significaba 'hogar' para él.

Sus sentimientos por Beacon Hills eran extrañamente comparables a sus sentimientos por Stiles, en realidad. Cada vez que estaba lejos de Beacon Hills, se sentía mal, como si hubiera algo en su lista de cosas por hacer que hubiera olvidado. Una vaga urgencia de estar en otro lado. Y cada vez que regresaba a la ciudad... una especie de paz se apoderaba de él y hacía que toda la ira, el dolor y la frustración que experimentaba allí parecieran de alguna manera... valer la pena.

Excepto que resultó que regresar a Beacon Hills había sido una de las decisiones más desastrosas que él y Laura habían tomado.

Se preguntó si él sentiría lo mismo por Stiles después de la Luna.

La imagen que Stiles le había dado captaba la esquina de su visión, montada en la pared ahora junto a varias fotos que el grupo de adolescentes había tomado en el último año... Stiles y Scott empujando palomitas de maíz por las camisetas de los demás en el cine; Jackson fruncía el ceño mientras Lydia y Erica se pintaban las uñas de los pies (su penitencia de ‘lo siento por haber tratado de matarte un montón de veces’); Isaac, Erica y Boyd sonríen a la cámara, vestidos como los Stormtroopers para Halloween, y otros momentos coloridos en la vida de su pequeño grupo.

Derek suspiró. Aunque volver a Beacon Hills había sido un final fatal para Laura, Derek no podía negar que regresar significaba que había ganado algo que en realidad no había tenido durante años: una manada. Vagó y pasó los dedos por borde de una de las fotos. Había enmarcado cada uno de ellos en un gran marco blanco. Stiles se rió de él en ese momento y lo llamó deliberadamente pretencioso. Derek sonrió, tuvo que admitir que Stiles entendía su sentido del humor con más frecuencia que los demás. Más a menudo que nadie, realmente.

Stiles también había enmarcado la imagen de la familia de Derek exactamente en el mismo estilo. De alguna manera, también pareció entender que por toda la diversión de Derek, también le gustaba dar a estos momentos el respeto que merecían.

Derek frunció el ceño y levantó su teléfono, había planeado evitar a Stiles esta noche, solo para estar a salvo. Él realmente lo hizo.

Pero si su vida le había enseñado algo, era que a veces uno tenía que captar los buenos momentos mientras tenía la oportunidad. Estos no tienden a durar.

~ - ~

¿Cómo pasas tu último día de felicidad?

(De acuerdo, tal vez fue un poco melodramático, incluso para él, pero las emociones que estaba experimentando eran bastante melodramáticas por sí mismas, por lo que se estaba permitiendo un pequeño margen).

Una cosa es segura, mañana necesitaría mucho helado. Stiles miró airadamente a la selección en el supermercado, como si fuera culpa del helado que mañana fuera luna llena y Stiles rompería su corazón en mil pedazos.

Corazón estúpido.

Su teléfono sonó y lo sacó para leer un mensaje de Derek. ¿Está tu papá en casa esta noche?

Realmente debería decirle a Derek que se mantenga alejado. Pero esta era su última noche para pasar con él. Y tal vez se sentía un poco más cómo tomar ventaja ahora que Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que estaba al menos un 60 por ciento enamorado del tipo, pero los sentimientos de Stiles no iban a cambiar el resultado de esta tormenta en particular de ninguna manera, así que iba a tomar la última oportunidad que tenía de sentir que había un universo donde realmente podía obtener lo que quería por una vez.

No hasta tarde. Deberías venir.

Estaré allí a las siete.

—Un chico tan lindo como tú no deberías estar frunciendo el ceño por un mensaje como ese un sábado por la tarde.

Stiles comenzó, ni siquiera había notado a la mujer parada a su lado frente a los congelados.

Ella rió. —Lo siento, ¿fue algo espeluznante? No me refiero a ser una entrometida lectora de mensajes en un supermercado; me di cuenta de que te veías muy mal.

Era hermosa, totalmente el tipo de chica con la que Stiles normalmente estaría jadeando, aunque un poco demasiado mayor para él. Largo cabello dorado rojizo que le caía por la espalda, ojos brillantes y labios brillantes. Fue muy patético que Stiles se hubiera ido tanto por Derek que ni siquiera sintió una punzada, mirándola.

—Sí, bueno, alguien tiene que mantener la industria alimentaria de la fiesta de lástima en los negocios, ¿verdad?

—El novio no te hace caso, ¿verdad?

Stiles resopló. —No soy su novio.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, las luces hicieron que sus ojos brillaran. —¿Entonces qué eres?

Stiles se echó a reír, el sonido le rasgó los nervios. Dejó de elegir un sabor y simplemente tomó uno al azar. —No soy su cosa.

Los ojos de la mujer lo siguieron cuando se fue, pero él estaba demasiado envuelto en su propia miseria como para preocuparse de lo grosero que era. Tenía unas pocas horas para controlar sus emociones antes de tener que enfrentarse a Derek, y no iba a desperdiciarlas en el supermercado. Él era un tipo de carácter fuerte y que iba a mantener su mierda junto, ¡maldita sea!

...Para cuando Derek se estaba deslizando en su ventana abierta, estaba menos seguro.

—Hey, —dijo Derek, flotando cerca de la ventana, como si no hubiera pasado la mitad de las últimas dos semanas en la cama de Stiles.

Stiles jugueteó con la esquina de su computadora portátil. —Entonces... la última noche de sexo mágico ¿eh? Literal y figurativamente.

El gesto de Derek se hizo más profundo.

—¿Qué haréis tú y la manada mañana por la noche?

—Solo una carrera por la Reserva. No salgas de casa.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Sí, tengo el comunicado, gracias. No necesitas preocuparte por arruinar tu tiempo especial de lobo especiales con mis feromonas de compañero o lo que sea.

—Stiles...

—No, ¿sabes qué? Esta es mi última oportunidad de tener un sexo increíble contigo antes de que ninguno de nosotros lo quiera más, así que ya hable suficiente. —El corazón de Stiles latía con fuerza, por lo que arrojó a un lado su portátil, agarró a Derek por la camisa y tiró de él en un beso antes de que pudiera descubrir qué parte de esa oración era una mentira.

Derek soltó un amortiguado sonido de sorpresa, pero alineó su boca con la de Stiles con bastante rapidez y se dejó tirar de la cama. Una vez allí, se negó firmemente a permitir el plan de Stiles de follar contra la pared, mientras frenaba exasperantemente sus besos, acariciaba tiernamente con sus manos el cuerpo de Stiles para quitarle la ropa, y comenzaba a besar en su camino hacia abajo. El cuerpo de Stiles, como si estuviera tratando de recordar cada parte de la piel de Stiles.

—Esto no es exactamente lo que había planeado aquí, amigo, —dijo Stiles, tratando de no moverse hacia arriba mientras Derek besaba a lo largo de su cadera.

—Muy mal, —dijo Derek, mirando a Stiles, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. —Voy a joderte como me guste, y te va a encantar —Con eso deslizó su boca hacia abajo sobre la polla de Stiles.

Stiles dejó escapar un grito ahogado y empujó su puño en su boca, pero incluso la mamada Derek aminoró la marcha lentamente, quitándo la polla de Stiles y cambiando a lametones lentos y húmedos y la ocasional mamada en la cabeza de la polla de Stiles. Cada vez que Stiles comenzaba a pensar en maldecir a Derek por eso, él hacía algo sucio e increíble como chupar las bolas de Stiles en su boca, o agacharse para lamer una larga raya sobre el culo de Stiles. Para cuando Derek regresó a la cara de Stiles, Stiles goteaba por todas partes, desde su polla a su agujero, llorando, ansiando que Derek lo llenara.

—Shh, —dijo Derek, atrapando los labios de Stiles en un beso, tragándose los sollozos. (Tanto para aguantar toda esta experiencia. Al menos Stiles podría decir con certeza que esto definitivamente era culpa de Derek.) —Te tengo, —murmuró Derek mientras se alineaba y empujaba su pene dentro.

Stiles gritó, y devolvió la boca de Derek a la suya.

Nunca habían follado así, cara a cara e íntimos en la oscuridad, la luna casi llena era su única luz.

—Te odio, —dijo Stiles, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de Derek y tirando de él más profundamente en un beso, sin importarle los latidos de su corazón revelando la mentira.

Derek solo hizo un sonido bajo y comenzó a bombear sus caderas, lento y suave, su longitud conduciendo hacia Stiles una y otra vez, dividiéndose y llenándolo de inmediato.

Stiles estaba ridículamente agradecido por la boca de Derek sobre la suya, húmeda, resbaladiza y hambrienta, lo que impedía que Stiles soltara cosas estúpidas como, 'No me dejes' o 'Te necesito' o algo aún peor.

Stiles no tardó en escalar hacia el borde del orgasmo. Su cuerpo todavía anhelaba el toque de Derek, incluso cuando su corazón era un gran desastre.

—Mierda. Stiles… tú… —Derek gimió y empujó con fuerza, su nudo presionando más allá del borde de Stiles y hinchándose rápidamente. Stiles se agarró fuertemente a Derek y tembló, la presión subía y subía hasta que cayó en su propio orgasmo, derramándose entre sus cuerpos apretados.

Ambos se quedaron allí en silencio, jadeando en la piel del otro. Derek acercó a Stiles y luego los giró para que Stiles se extendiera sobre el pecho de Derek. Stiles gimió, el nudo tirando de él.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Derek, su voz suave.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles, enterrando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Derek.

Ellos no dijeron nada más. Los suaves sonidos de la calle se filtraban por la ventana, los suaves crujidos de los árboles y el zumbido ocasional de algún coche que pasaba. El aroma de Derek llenó los pulmones de Stiles. Solo quería enterrarse en él y nunca moverse.

A diferencia de lo usual, Stiles no se durmió con el nudo de Derek, y fueron largos minutos de silencio antes de que empezara a encogerse. Stiles se mordió el labio y se alejó suavemente. Derek hizo un pequeño ruido de protesta, sus manos haciendo un movimiento abortado hacia Stiles.

—No es que alguna vez pensé que estaría pateando un pedazo caliente como el tuyo de mi cama, pero probablemente deberías irte, —dijo Stiles, en un intento a medias de aligerar la pesada atmósfera.

Derek rodó fuera de la cama, poniéndose los jeans sin siquiera limpiarse él mismo. Stiles hizo una mueca. En la ventana, Derek se volvió, frunciendo el ceño. —Quiero tenerte, —dijo.

Stiles sintió como si algo se congelara dentro de él, luego se rompió en un millón de pedazos. Él se dio vuelta. —No, no lo haces.

Después de una pausa, Stiles oyó el ruido sordo de Derek al irse. Contuvo el aliento y se arrastró fuera de la cama hacia la ducha, agradecido por el agua que enmascaró sus lágrimas que ni siquiera cayeron. Se sentía viejo, como si sus huesos hubieran envejecido dentro de su cuerpo.

Unas horas más tarde su papá llamó suavemente a la puerta de su habitación y entró. —Vi tu luz encendida. ¿Qué estás haciendo, chico?

Stiles apretó su almohada más fuerte contra su pecho. —No podía dormir.

El Sheriff se acercó y se sentó al lado de Stiles en la cama, pasando una mano por la columna vertebral de Stiles. —¿Qué tiene a así? ¿Esto es algo de Lydia?

Stiles se rió. —No, no Lydia.

—... ¿Alguna otra chica?

Stiles exhaló un suspiro. —Algún otro chico.

El Sheriff hizo una pausa. —…¿Oh?

—Oh, —dijo Stiles tercamente.

—¿Y tú y este chico...?

Stiles clavó su pulgar en las crestas de su colcha. —Conectamos. No fue una cosa de emociones. Ya se terminó.

—¿Querías que fuera una cuestión de emociones?

Stiles puso su mano en las sábanas. —No al principio.

—¿Y ahora?

Ahora Stiles acababa de pasar las últimas horas tratando de no llorar en su almohada sobre un hombre lobo alfa emocionalmente atrofiado, demasiado viejo, que casi se convirtió en su marido debido a un arreglo floral mal elegido. 'Ahora' era un lugar de mierda completo para estar.

Después de unos momentos sin respuesta de Stiles, su padre le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. —Te diré algo, Stiles. En mi experiencia, no existe tal cosa como ‘sin emociones’ en una relación, sin importar cuán breve sea. Dos personas no siempre quieren lo mismo, pero siempre hay emociones involucradas y nunca debes avergonzarte de tus sentimientos. Si te gusta este chico, debes avisarle. Si él no está interesado, esa es su decisión, pero no mantenga las cosas reprimidas. Puede que te sorprenda lo que encuentres si hablas de algo .

Stiles puso su mano alrededor de la de su padre y la apretó con fuerza. —Gracias Papa.

—Está bien, chico—. Se levantó. —Ahora duerme un poco. El hecho de que sea el fin de semana no significa que deba volverte completamente nocturno .

—Valee.

Cuando su padre se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo. —Y si a este 'chico' simplemente se llama Derek Hale, házselo saber que él y yo necesitamos tener una conversación seria sobre esta extraña cosa llamada 'Era del consentimiento'.

Stiles gimió y tiró de su almohada sobre su cabeza. —¡Ya estoy durmiendo!

El Sheriff resopló y apagó la luz.

  
~ - ~

Era el día D. Noche de luna llena. Noche de desvinculación. Dia de mierda

Stiles miró el libro que intentaba usar como método de distracción. Estaba haciendo un trabajo pobre y probablemente debería volver a considerar sus elecciones de carrera como una herramienta para atraer la atención.

Bien, entonces no fue justo culpar al libro. Incluso él podría reconocer eso. Stiles lo cerró y se desplomó hasta que su mentón descansó junto al escritorio. Este día podría morir en el fuego, en lo que a él respecta. (Aunque no estaba seguro de si se le permitía usar esa frase teniendo en cuenta a las personas que conocía, incluso cuando era solo por su propia cuenta. Probablemente era mejor que esta relación de pareja no viniera con un lado de telepatía. Derek probablemente hubiera terminado más traumatizado de lo que ya estaba.)

Stiles no pudo evitar esperar que llegara la salida de la luna, o se pusiera, o cuando el vínculo de pareja se rompiese, que todo el asunto de Derek con el que estaba lidiando terminaría totalmente ser ido-por-la-polla-de-Derek, no en su estúpida y pequeña sonrisa, o en la manera en que él cruzaba los brazos e irradiaba suficiencia, o la forma en que protegía ferozmente a su manada, incluso cuando era cegadoramente obvio que no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo. Esperaba que al instante dejara de pensar que era adorable que Derek quisiera que él y Scott fueran hermanos lobos o lo que sea. Que se asustó cuando Erica tuvo un ataque. Que escribió cuidadosamente las fechas de cumpleaños y las citas de la escuela de Isaac en su calendario para que no se olvidara de algo importante. Que él no pudo. Se decidió a no echar a Peter fuera de su manada, a pesar de que el tipo era claramente malvado, porque él era lo último que le quedaba de su familia. Stiles realmente esperaba que todas esas cosas dejarán de ser importantes para él.

... Él realmente no creía, sin embargo, que el destino sería ese tipo.

Su mejor escenario ahora era que una vez que su cuerpo había dejado de clamar por un casi constante por la polla de Derek (y realmente, estaba como fuera de control, cada célula en su cuerpo parecía recordarle, en voz alta, que el único lugar donde debería estar esta noche era en la polla de su compañero), que de alguna manera él sería capaz de convertir toda esa mierda de amor en amor en su mayoría platónico, y él y Derek podrían ser capaces de salvar algún tipo de amistad de este desastre.

Suspiró y se incorporó nuevamente en su silla, intentando volver a centrarse en el capítulo sobre Emisarios que probablemente en otras circunstancias habría sido fascinante.

El Emisario sirve como un enlace. Un vínculo entre la humanidad y el lobo, entre lo mágico y lo mundano, y entre una manada y su tierra. Sin el Emisario para permitir que la energía fluya entre estas cosas, el enlace es inestable, frágil. Un Alfa puede vigilar un territorio poderoso, pero sin el Emisario para derrotarlos, no pueden invocar la tierra para protegerlos a su vez.

Stiles se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Eso no significaba que lo que Derek había dicho el otro día, sobre otro Alfa que no podía encargarse de él en su propio territorio... no valía? Si no podía invocar la tierra, ¿no era vulnerable?

A su vez, hay momentos en que el Emisario puede actuar no sólo como un canal a través del cual permitir que la energía fluya hacia una manada, sino como un conducto para que la potencia de una manada se mueva hacia afuera. Cuando un paquete está en su punto máximo, puede enviar su poder al Emisario para defenderlo. El acto es raro, ya que un Emisario todavía tiene la vulnerabilidad de la humanidad; sin embargo, la humanidad en sí misma puede ser un arma cuando se usa en conjunto con ciertas herramientas contra un lobo.

Stiles se detuvo. Su aliento se atrapó en su garganta. Algo... algo sobre eso estaba mal, algo sobre eso estaba haciendo sonar las alarmas en su mente. Pasó los dedos por la página. 'Ciertas herramientas' era obviamente de breve para cosas como acónito y ceniza de montaña. Y el ‘poder de la manada para moverse hacia afuera…’ ¿eso significaba que el Emisario tendría el poder de una manada completo? Se mordió el labio, mirando hacia la noche iluminada por la luna. Mierda. Lo golpeó. ¿Cuándo más fuerte era una manada en su apogeo, pero en la luna llena?

Miró hacia el texto.

En estos tiempos, lo único que puede asegurar otra protección a la manada es su propio Emisario.

Soltó el libro con un grito de frustración. Derek no tenía un Emisario. Y ahora era luna llena y sabían que tenían un representante de una manada extranjera suelto en la ciudad. ¿Qué pasaría si se daban cuenta de que Derek era vulnerable y usaba esta extraña cosa de canalización de manada para lastimarlo?

¿Qué pasa si lo mataban?

Stiles se apartó de su escritorio, caminando nerviosamente. ¿Cómo pudo Derek ser tan estúpido como para ir sin un Emisario cuando lo hizo débil para ser atacado? Tal vez no había una línea directa para el Emisario ni nada, pero seguramente podría haber estado haciendo algo para tratar de conseguir uno.

Mientras caminaba, los recuerdos de repente comenzaron a revolotear por su mente.

—Si Deaton no es tu emisario, ¿quién es?

Derek no había respondido, pero la expresión de su rostro era triste y algo esperanzada.

Derek enseña a Stiles cómo ver su territorio... cómo vincularse con la tierra. —¿Por qué me enseñaste esto?

—También es tu manada.

Deaton le enseña sobre las propiedades de la flora y la fauna del bosque. Acerca de cómo dibujar una línea de ceniza de montaña y cómo sacar la intoxicación por acónito de una herida. Derek le dio libros que enseñaban sobre la magia antigua que pertenecía a los hombres lobo. Ni a Lydia ni a Allison, ni siquiera Scott.

—Soy yo.

Las palabras se sentían como yunques, salían de su boca y caían al suelo.

Joder, era tan obvio cuando pensaba en eso. Por supuesto, él era el Emisario de Derek. O al menos se dirigía en esa dirección.

Si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Derek en las últimas semanas, probablemente habría pensado que Derek estaba tratando de manipular a Stiles al no contarle sobre eso, pero en realidad, probablemente solo pensó que Stiles tenía suficiente con lo que tratar en este momento. Estaba dándole a Stiles el tiempo para decidir por sí mismo si eso era algo que quería.

...Y ahora estaba allí, solo en el bosque, sin nadie lo protegiera de un potencialmente poderoso y deshonesto Emisario.

Stiles estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando el resto de su cerebro se activó y recordó que, ¡hey! De hecho, había una buena razón para que Stiles no saliera con la manada esta noche.

Mordió un clavo y miró hacia la puerta. Opciones de elección

—Tal vez ni siquiera necesita mi ayuda, —dijo Stiles con suerte— Tal vez ese Emisario entró y salió de la ciudad y estoy haciendo un montaña de la nada.

Pero no parecía nada...

Otro recuerdo apareció, rápido como un pez en un río, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Stiles se enfriará.

—Entonces, ¿quién es este tipo? ¿Eres su novio?

Una risa rápida y amarga. —¿Derek? Yo no soy su cosa.

Un vivo brillo de algo en el ojo de un extraño. Algo hambriento

Santo infierno en una cesta de mano. Stiles era un jodido idiota.

Agarró su teléfono, su chaqueta, y salió por la puerta.

Tal vez salir por allí significaba que terminaría unido a un hombre lobo permanentemente, pero si no se iba, Stiles estaba aproximadamente 99.9% seguro de que Derek terminaría muerto de forma permanente.

Solo esperaba que para Derek, la última fuera la peor de las dos opciones.

~ - ~

Derek se sintió como una bestia. Convertirse en alfa lo había cambiado, lo había vuelto más duro, más enojado, más cachondo, menos tolerante al desafío, desesperado por una manada saludable, por un territorio defendible. Todo eso había sido difícil de ajustar, pero hasta que tuvo un compañero, no había sentido el efecto completo de cuán diferente podría ser un Alfa.

Él exhaló fuertemente entre sus colmillos. Sus betas flotaban fuera de su alcance... como si supieran que estaba a punto de atacar a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Estaba agradecido de que todos tuvieran su cambio bajo control, porque esta noche, seguro que no. Le picaba la piel, le brillaban los ojos, sentía que le dolían los huesos al expandirse, y cada átomo de su cuerpo le gritaba que fuera a por Stiles.

Clavó los dedos de los pies en la tierra, dejó que la sensación se hundiera. Él no iría. Él no violaría a un adolescente, no importa cuánto Stiles suplicara por él, no lo había elegido. Él no iría a él. Él se quedaría en el bosque donde él y los suyos pertenecían. Lo dejó seguro en su casa de madera y piedra, en su propio bosque de asfalto y electricidad. La presión de la gente en todos lados y no hay espacio para respirar. Él lo dejaría. Y para cuando la Luna se establezca, él no tendría pareja.

—No es de extrañar que este lugar sea como el Hilton de los territorios. Estos árboles son masivos. Por suerte para mí, dejan un rastro de una milla de ancho.

Derek gruñó, su manada hizo eco mientras giraba sobre el invasor que de alguna manera había logrado acercarse silenciosamente, sin olor. Era una mujer, cabello largo rojo dorado, con la cadera levantada y una sonrisa desagradable.

—¿Quién? —Demandó Derek, alargando sus garras.

La mujer sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos. Cada uno estaba cubierto con un arreglo de plata con forma de guante, lo que le daba a sus largas manos humana garras de metal con punta de madera oscura. El estómago de Derek se retorció. Él había visto esto antes. Solo una imagen, garras de plata con punta de serbal. Eran la marca de...

—El Emisario de la manada de Reykjavik. Y tú... chico, eres un pequeño bebé Alfa, todo el territorio de mamá, y ningún emisario para ayudarte a defenderlo.

Erica gruñó, pero una señal de Derek la detuvo. Los otros solo veían a una mujer, pero Derek sabía que no debía participar en esta pelea. Esas garras habían sido enterradas en los pechos de muchos cambiaformas. Mordió su impulso de rugir su desafío en la cara de la mujer, y le preguntó: —¿Qué quieres?

Ella sonrió, grande y amplio. —¿Qué quiere cualquier lobo, Derek? Territorio. Y ahora mismo, mi ojo está en el tuyo.

—No eres un lobo.

—No, pero mi maestro sí, y le gusta el sonido de una base californiana. No muy lejos de la playa, con mucha vida de la ciudad. Tú sabes cómo es.

—Esta tierra ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, —gruñó Derek.

—Sí, bueno, tu familia está muerta, Derek.

Derek inspiró profundamente y se las arregló para no tratar de arrancarle los ojos a la mujer.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees exactamente que vas a hacer?, —Preguntó.

—Voy a mataros a todos.

Esta vez toda la manada gruñó, y los sintió juntarse detrás de él.

—¿En mi tierra? Tu manada podría ser fuerte, pero serías un idiota para intentarlo.

—¿Tu tierra? Sin un Emisario apenas se puede llamar así.

Derek escondió su vacilación, y pensó en el chico feliz y sonriente, muy lejos en su casa. Esperaba que no le hiciera perder a todos sus amigos de un solo golpe. Esperaba aún más que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que esta mujer no tuviera la habilidad de saber cuando se dice una mentira.

—¿Quién dice que no tenemos un Emisario?

La mujer se rió. —¿Oh? Entonces, ¿dónde están?

—Derecha. Aquí.

Derek sintió que todo su cuerpo se convertía en hielo. Su cerebro claramente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¿Por qué diablos estaría Stiles aquí cuando este fuera el último lugar del mundo en el que quisiera estar esta noche?

Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, parado en el borde del claro, sin aliento y enojado.

Derek podía sentir el borde desigual del vínculo de apareamiento tirando de él. Era como tener a alguien gritando constantemente en un oído. Solo su miedo por su manada mantenía el impulso en algún lugar cerca de ser controlable.

—¿Tú? Tú mismo lo dijiste, Derek no es nada para ti.

Derek se sintió como si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Por supuesto, no había una buena razón para estar decepcionado. No es como si Stiles sintiera algo diferente.

—Dije que Derek no era mi novio. Lo que elijas deducir de eso es tu problema, señora.

—¿Qué es él? ¿Un amigo de un amigo? ¿Una llamada de botín? No puedes ser un Emisario con un reclamo patético como ese.

Los ojos de Stiles brillaron con ira y gruñó. —No. Derek es mío. Esta manada y esta tierra es mía. Y si crees que puedes poner un dedo en mi Alfa, en mi territorio, no has investigado lo suficiente sobre lo que la manada Hale es capaz de hacer.

Entonces fue como si Stiles se extendiera a la tierra, y todo el bosque se iluminara con poder. El resto de la manada dejó escapar aullidos cuando se forjó el vínculo entre humanos, lobos y tierra, saltando de un lobo a otro hasta que el poder de Stiles golpeó a Derek como un tren de carga. Él era fuerte. Fuerte y feroz y se sintió como el oro, la risa y el fresco crecimiento de primavera. Derek tuvo que luchar para no ceder a la sensación y deleitarse con la alegría de la manada y la tierra finalmente conectadas como una sola.

El Emisario de Reykjavik siseó con enojo, flexionando sus garras y dando un paso hacia Derek. —Todos sois solo niños. No tienes idea de lo que significa ser una verdadera manada de lobos. No tienes idea de qué es el poder real.

Derek se preparó, pero la voz de Stiles era fría sobre su hombro. Derek ni siquiera lo había visto moverse. —Si lo tocas. Te haré pedazos.

La mujer vaciló. Ella todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca de que un golpe de sus garras podría arrancarle la garganta a Derek. En ese momento, Derek estaba bastante seguro de que ganaría si lo intentaba, pero no era así como se hacían las cosas.

Stiles habló de nuevo, sus palabras fueron pesadas y tenían un eco que sonaba como las voces de aquellos que habían venido antes. —Soy el Emisario de la manada Hale, y te desterraré de este territorio.

Derek cerró los ojos, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Él nunca había estado más orgulloso.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la piel de la mujer humeaba, una expresión de horror se extendió por su rostro. Ella giró y comenzó a correr.

Derek hizo señas a su manada. —Asegúraos de que no se detenga hasta que esté fuera de nuestra tierra—. Los otros lobos irrumpieron tras ella, ladrando y gruñendo sobre sus talones.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que Derek se deleitó finalmente con una manada funcional, luego Stiles soltó una ráfaga de aire. —No puedo creer que realmente funcionará.

Derek resopló. Típico. —¿No sabías que lo haría?

—Tio, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo descubrí que se suponía que debía ser tu Emisario hace cinco minutos.

Derek se rió. Esta era su vida ahora. Rodeado de adolescentes que, por todo su genio, todavía eran adolescentes.

Fue solo entonces, mientras aspiraba una bocanada de aire aliviado, que el olor de Stiles lo golpeó como una bala.

~ - ~

Stiles lo vio en el momento en que el vínculo llamó a Derek. Sus pupilas se expandieron y dio medio paso hacia Stiles antes de detenerse. Stiles sintió que una oleada de deseo le llenaba de vida. Quería a Derek en él ahora.

—Lo siento, —dijo Derek, —No puedo controlarlo. No cuando...

—No lo hagas. Lo siento, quiero decir. Es mi culpa.

—No..

—No podía dejar que te matara

—...Ya te quería a ti.

—¿Qué?

—Antes de. —La mirada de Derek era pesada, y estaba claro que estaba luchando contra su lobo. —Lo había pensado… —sus ojos brillaron y apartó la mirada, controlándose antes de decir: —Eres muy joven.

Stiles tuvo que luchar contra el instintivo de 'no TAN joven', incluso él sabía que no era realmente apropiado cuando hablaba de compromisos de vida con hombres lobo casi 10 años mayores que él.

—¿Y por 'pensamiento', quieres decir...?

Derek gruñe. —¿Me abrazas y me follas hasta que lloras? —Pasó una mano sobre sus ojos, suspirando. —Y también solo... Estar juntos.

Stiles soltó una risa levemente histérica. —No mientas, soñabas con tomarnos de las manos y dar largos paseos por la playa, ¿no ?, solo quieres acurrucarte en el sofá y elegir la vajilla a juego.

—Dije que lo había pensado, Stiles, no es que estuviera buscando mi almohada todas las noches.

—No lo hice, —dijo Stiles, las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera pensar.

Algo brilló en la cara de Derek, y apretó los puños.

—Ni siquiera había pensado realmente en chicos ... antes

La voz de Derek era irregular. —No creo que pueda dejarte correr.

—No, yo... no quiero —Él rió— No podría incluso si lo hiciera —Le temblaban las rodillas y todo su cuerpo estaba sobrecalentado, rogando por que lo tomaran. —Quiero decir, creo que lo quería, simplemente no había pensado en eso—. Él encuentra la mirada de Derek. —Me gustaba estar contigo. Mucho. Siempre encontraba excusas para verte.

—Lo sé.

Stiles cerró los ojos, respiró el sonido del bosque. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero no se arrepentía de haber salido esta noche, no se arrepentía de las dos últimas semanas pasadas en los brazos de Derek, y estaba seguro de que no se arrepentía de nada, era Derek.

Lo último de su control se rompió.

—¿Derek?

—¿Stiles?

Él abre los ojos. —Reclamame. Si puedes, —y luego se dio vuelta y echó a correr.

Podía oír el rugido de su Alfa detrás de él, pero por primera vez en su vida era ágil y seguro. Él había reclamado la tierra esta noche tanto como Derek estaba a punto de reclamarlo. El bosque parecía iluminarse, los puntos de apoyo eran tan fáciles de encontrar como respirar, la chispa de energía que fluía a través de él, el aire llenando sus pulmones mientras se deslizaba ágilmente entre los árboles.

Hubo un choque de un furioso hombre lobo detrás de él, y Stiles se rió por el miedo y la emoción. Se sacó su sudadera con capucha incluso mientras corría y la tiró tan fuerte como pudo hacia un lado, lanzándose en la dirección opuesta. Sólo tomó unos momentos antes de que un aullido hirviente se oyera en la noche. La camiseta de Stiles, su cinturón, sus pantalones y finalmente su ropa interior fueron de la misma manera, solo sirviendo para irritar aún más al lobo detrás de él.

—¡Si no puedes atraparme, no puedes tenerme, Derek! —Gritó Stiles, medio salvaje.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Stiles intentó adivinar en qué dirección estaba Derek, cuando de repente unos brazos como vicios se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo de Stiles, y una boca colmilluda le susurró al oído, —No puedes escapar de mí en mi propio bosque , Stiles. —La lengua de Derek recorrió el caparazón de la oreja de Stiles,— Especialmente cuando no estás tratando de escapar.

Stiles se arqueó hacia el lobo, sintiendo que Derek se había quitado su propia ropa de la misma manera que Stiles, su polla cabalgaba dura y gruesa entre las nalgas de Stiles.

—¿A quién perteneces, Stiles?

Solo había una respuesta posible. —A ti.

Derek rugió, el sonido retumbó en el bosque antes de hundir sus dientes profundamente en el cuello de Stiles, al mismo tiempo que su polla se movía hacia adelante y, ayudado por la mancha que goteaba del agujero de Stiles, penetró profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Stiles.

Stiles gritó, pero fue un grito de sobrecarga de sensaciones en lugar de dolor. Cada nervio en su cuerpo ardió. Derek los empujó a los dos al suelo, de alguna manera quedando enterrado en Stiles mientras lo hacía, con los dientes y la polla, comenzando rápidamente un ritmo de castigo que envió un destello de calor vicioso a través de Stiles con cada golpe interno. Sintió que se estaba muriendo por lo bueno que era. Él nunca quiso que terminara, pero podría explotar si no terminará pronto. Una y otra vez, Derek penetró en su cuerpo, su piel resbalaba por el sudor y sus cuerpos se calentaban bajo la penetrante luz de la luna llena. Stiles se sentía poseído, cada parte de su cuerpo pertenecía a Derek y le encantaba. Sus cuerpos estaban haciendo sonidos húmedos y carnosos mientras Derek entraba y salía y Stiles se estaba deshaciendo, iba a romperse pero estaba bien porque Derek lo tenía, Derek lo estaba reteniendo y él estaba...

—¡DEREK!

Cuando Stiles regresó a la Tierra, fue como si cada pieza comenzará desde donde la boca de Derek estaba conectada a él y se abría paso hacia afuera. Al igual que Stiles, estaba siendo reconstruido, en algún lugar entre los dientes de Derek y su polla… enterrada profundamente y anudada. Derek estaba haciendo pequeños y suaves gemidos mientras su polla latía fuertemente dentro de Stiles, sus extremidades temblando suavemente mientras se vaciaba en el cuerpo de su compañero.

Stiles gimió. —Puede que nunca me vuelva a mudar.

Derek resopló gruñendo y lentamente extrajo sus dientes, lamiendo cuidadosamente la herida. Dijo mucho sobre la magia de las endorfinas que ni siquiera le dolía en absoluto.

—Tengo esta visión repentina de que mi futuro implicará un montón de cuellos de tortuga...

Hubo un bufido detrás de él, y Derek habló, su voz ronca, —Realmente sabes cómo arruinar cada momento, ¿verdad?

—Oh, lo siento, —Stiles se retorció, tratando de encontrar un ángulo que no tuviera la polla de Derek presionando contra ese punto que decía sexosextodoessexo. —¿Estabas teniendo un momento? ¿Pensando en anudar a tu chico bajo la luz de la Madre Luna?

Derek gruñó y empujó su polla contra ese punto. Stiles gritó y se quedó sin fuerzas. —Exactamente, —dijo Derek.

Stiles sintió una mano cerca de la de él, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la de Derek, retorciéndose de modo que su rostro estaba junto al de Stiles. —Stiles... sé que no pediste esto, pero... por lo que vale... te amo.

Stiles sonrió y cerró los ojos nuevamente, tirando de la mano contra su pecho. —Yo también tipo grande.

~ - ~

Más tarde:

—Para que conste, eres el que regresa a buscar nuestra ropa.

—¿Yo? ¡Fue tu idea tirarlos a través de un bosque entero!

—Culpo a la magia lunar. Parecía una buena idea en ese momento. Además, soy yo quien recibe una tonelada métrica de lo que le inyectan en el culo, así que no tengo que ir a buscar cosas.

—No vas a poder usar esa excusa con la que salirte con la tuya todo el tiempo

—¿Sí? Pruébame.

—Además, eres mi compañero ahora. ¿Para qué necesitas ropa?

—... El hecho de que pienses que es una respuesta aceptable dice mucho sobre ti.

Y está bien, quizás esto no iba a ser un destino peor que la muerte después de todo.

 

(Realmente no lo fue)

Fin


End file.
